¿Un Amor?
by TardyAsuka
Summary: Cambiè el titulo por que el anterior no me satisfacia. ¿Es que acaso mi destino es no poder encontrar a mi verdadero amor nunca? y para peores tendré que parir los hijos de un hombre que no conozco ni deseo, acaso tendré que resignarme a no amar nunca y t
1. El pasado de mis ansestros

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

**_¿ES QUE NO PODRÉ ENCONTRAR A MI VERDADERO AMOR?_**

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

I_El Pasado De Mis Ancestros._

Hace muchos años, aún muchos mas años antes de que nuestra historia empiece, tras las alejadas montañas sin haber sido encontrados nunca un pueblo indígena vivía feliz y en paz, sus moradores eran personas que se llevaban bien y realmente era raro que hubiese alguna discordia.

Pero lo más insólito de este pueblo es que la mayoría de sus moradores eran hombres, por lo que muchas veces varios jóvenes se quedaban sin pareja y sin poder procrear y esto vino a ser de gran tristeza para la mayoría, ya que esto se debía a la falta de mujeres y por que casi no nacían niñas.

Tras el transcurrir de los años los distintos caciques pasaron pero siempre seguía persistiendo este problema que agobiaba a la mayoría de los jóvenes presentes, esto, hasta que el hijo de un cacique se enamoró perdidamente de otro joven experimentando un amor tan o mas puro del nunca antes había imaginado poseer.

En contra de las costumbres por amor a su hijo y debido a que este era el que ocuparía su lugar en el trono cuando el faltase decidió aceptar la relación y consagrarlos el uno al otro como pareja eterna, pocos años después de esto el querido y amado cacique murió a causa de una terrible enfermedad.

La tristeza consumió a la población pero siguieron adelante bajo el mando del nuevo cacique, ya para esa época habían muchas parejas masculinas y ese amor había sosegado un poco el dolor que era característico en años anteriores.

Pero el dolor llegó a invadir el corazón del joven cacique puesto que él anhelaba tener hijos. Como cacique podía pedir casarse con una mujer para que esta se los diera no importando cual solo que le agradase. Pero a pesar de eso el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo perteneciese a su amado y a él, por lo que decidió hacer un viaje muy largo y sin decirle a nadie partió del pueblo.

El joven cacique caminó y caminó buscando el camino que le llevaría a ver a los dioses pero nunca encontraba el camino correcto. Para su desgracia el tiempo no era un buen amigo pues los años pasaban y él anhelaba poder volver al lado de su fiel compañero.

Un día después de tanto caminar, su cuerpo perdió el balance y cayo por un barranco profundo golpeándose fuertemente y quedando inconciente al momento, ya no sentía dolor, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y tenía frío mucho frío por lo que se dejó llevar por el sueño a pesar de saber que era su mas fiero enemigo en ese momento.

Mas sin embargo poco después empezó a sentir un gran calor que rodeaba su cuerpo y le brindaba calidez, empezó a sentir que su agotamiento se iba y sus heridas sanaban con gran rapidez, trató de abrir los ojos mas sin embargo no pudo pero escuchó una suave voz que le hablaba.

-Oh, gran guerrero hemos oído tu llanto y tu clamor, el anhelo de tu corazón –

-Quien eres – susurró el joven cacique –

-Somos a quienes has estado buscando por estos largos ocho años –

-Los dioses –

-Has pasado cada prueba dada a ti y nunca has dejado a tu corazón desfallecer y entrar en la desesperación o la angustia –

-………… - el guerrero lloró recordando cada una de las dificultades enfrentadas –

-Sépase ahora, regresa a tu casa, que tu tribu a sido bendecida para que solo los hombres de esta puedan concebir y parir hijos a vosotros mismos y que esta bendición dure por la eternidad y a todo vuestros descendientes por siempre –

-……….. – al no escuchar ya no mas la voz intentó abrir los ojos nuevamente descubriendo que ya no se hallaba en el profundo barranco y que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su pueblo.

Al llegar a este nadie le reconoció mas cuando estaba cerca de la que era su casa vio a su pareja salir de esta caminando tranquilamente con una olla de barro en entre sus manos le miró pero no le prestó atención al simple forastero.

Cuando el cacique había dado todo por perdido viendo que ni su pareja le reconocía estaba por marcharse cuando todos quedaron como estatuas dirigiendo su mirada a la pareja del cacique que había estático y había dejado caer sin cuidado la olla de barro que llevaba en sus manos.

Lentamente él se dio la vuelta y volvió a ver al forastero para luego en impetuosa carrera salir a abrazarle y proclamarle que su amor seguía vivo y que siempre le había estado esperando, anhelando su regreso.

Al darse cuenta su población que era él todos se inclinaron y rindieron homenaje por el sano regreso de su jefe, para luego el contarles como un padre a sus hijos la historia de cada una de las experiencias que había vivido y decirles la bendición que habían recibido de los dioses a quienes él había salido a buscar.

Al poco tiempo de su llegada su pareja empezó a sentirse mal y no solo él varias de las parejas varones se habían empezado a sentir mal y tras el transcurso del tiempo necesario los hombres empezaron a parir a sus pequeños bebés, fueron momentos cargados de pura felicidad.

Más sin embargo no todo es felicidad en la vida. Mucho tiempo después de que el cacique y su pareja muriesen y aún mas allá de los nietos lejos, cuando uno de sus descendientes tenía el poder su amada tribu fue descubierta y cuando supieron que los hombres también daban a luz se produjo una gran matanza, tan grande que la tierra se baño con su sangre.

Solo dos hombres escaparon. La pareja del cacique por esos tiempos con su pequeño bebé en brazos y uno que era la pareja de la mano derecha de su esposo con su hijo de cinco años, iban juntos y la pareja de la mano derecha de su esposo le protegía, mas tanto era el miedo que él le ordeno que se separasen y que ojala algún día sus descendientes pudiesen ser tan felices como su tribu había sido en el pasado gracias al antiguo cacique que había echo leyenda al conseguir este don y juraron que siempre estas historias del pasado se contarían para que nuca fuese olvidado él y la tribu tras la montaña.

Continuará…………………….

Que os parece este nuevo fic mío espero y os guste mucho, no sé como se me ocurrió pero aquí esta, espero reviws. Besos a todas vosotras.


	2. Nacimiento e Infancia

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**¿ES QUE NO PODRÉ ENCONTRAR A MI VERDADERO AMOR?**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

II_Nacimiento e infancia._

Los reyes estaban muy felices en este preciso momento ya que la hermosa reina ayako había quedado embarazada del futuro heredero del reino de Alicants, produciendo una gran felicidad para su marido el rey Riota quien dio a conocer a su amado pueblo la nueva y feliz noticia y donde quiera que llegaba la noticia ellos celebraban y hacían fiesta para celebrar el embarazo de su amada reina.

Poco después de su primer matrimonio la esposa del rey riota había muerto su corazón quedó muy desolado y abatido por lo que sus consejeros le aconsejaron al rey que se disfrazase y fuese de ciudad en ciudad y mirase a las mujeres y aquella que fuera hermosa ante sus ojos la tomase por esposa.

Y así fue como conoció a ayako una linda joven ciudadana que era amada por su familia y la mayor parte del pueblo en la ciudad su belleza inundó sus pupilas, su dulzura y su carácter y así fue que regresó a su palacio dando orden de que fuesen a pedir su mano en matrimonio, contrario a lo que todos pensaban ella rechazó al rey.

Por lo que este volvió a salir de su palacio para vivir en aquella ciudad tratando de conquistar le corazón de la joven, el día mas feliz de su vida fue cuando esta le dio el si, muchos años habían pasado ya y ahora esperaban ansiosos la llegada en que su hijo llegaría a alegrar sus días.

A medida que pasan los segundo y minutos se puede ver que el tiempo pasa rápido y conforme este pasaba daba lugar al paso de los días, y los días daban paso a las semanas y las semanas a los meses, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la reina comenzaba con sus humores, achaques y vómitos pero quitando todo esto se miraba siempre resplandeciente tanto que parecía el sol que alumbraba al reino.

Todos sin excepción esperaban expectantes a que el tiempo avanzara y llegara el día del nacimiento del primer príncipe o princesa del reino y cuando el rey le presentaría ante toda su corte y pueblo. El rey Riota era uno de los más felices en el reino y siempre que tenía un tiempo libre mimaba a su querida mujer y sobre todo pegaba su oído en el vientre para poder escuchar los movimientos de su hijo aun cuando estos no podían escucharse de lo pequeñito que era todavía.

Ha, su hijo sería un gran rey, un ser que amase a todo su pueblo y lo defendiese de todo mal aún a costa de su vida y si fuese una niña sería tan hermosa como su amada, agraciada y risueña que haría todo por ayudar al débil y desprotegido, sería alguien fuerte de espíritu y que brindaría fuerza a todo el que la viese sonreír y así seguir luchando.

La reina por su parte se sentía no solo dichosa pues ella había logrado lo que a muchas otras les hacía falta, amor, fertilidad, aunque a veces es muy correcto decir que el rey riota llegaba a extremos en los que ella misma le atacaba para que la dejase tranquila pero debía de admitir que marido mas devoto que este nunca jamás encontraría.

Con el contiguo pasar del tiempo la reina y no solo la reina podía notar como su antiguo vientre plano comenzaba a crecer de poquito a poquito para ir tomando una forma mas redondeada la que era abrazada con fervor por esta y su alteza el rey, y así empezando a sentir los movimientos de la pequeña criatura quien se movía con mucha energía y a veces lastimaba un poco a su madre quien le recordaba que no debía patear tan fuerte.

Y así una vez pasado el tiempo el tan ansiado día llegó la reina había comenzado con los dolores de parto temprano en la madrugada, al poco tiempo llegaron las parteras para poder atenderla mientras que el rey fue sacado de la habitación para que no molestase ya que estaba como loco por el sufrimiento que se impregnaba en la cara de la erina por las contracciones y se mantenía en el pasillo caminando de un lado a otro sin poder calmar sus ya destrozados nervios de padre primerizo.

Pasaron horas incontables, donde cada segundo parecían años y cada minuto una eternidad ya no se diga de las horas, y mas por que se podía escuchar a la reina gritar ante el dolor de dar a luz, llegó un momento en que las parteras le dijeron que dejase de pujar por un momento por que el bebé estaba coronado y pronto nacería, lo que alivió a la reina mas todo ese alivio paso al sentir como si le estuviesen introduciendo el bebé nuevamente, como si se lo jalasen desde adentro y los llevasen hasta su pecho.

Y fue cuando la partera le ordenó pujar con mas fuerza por que era muy probable que la criatura corriese gran peligro o aún estuviese a punto de morir, fueron minutos muy duros y difíciles para ayako, las contracciones, el dolor, la preocupación y la falta de fuerza todo se le había juntado.

Pero en cuando salió la cabeza con pequeños rastros de cabellos pelirrojos le ordenó que no pujase si no deseaba que su hijo muriese en el instante puesto que el niño era tan hiperactivo mientras estuvo en su interior que se el cordón umbilical y este había rodeado su delgado cuello produciendo que su tez se empezara a poner un poco morada debido a la falta del vital oxígeno por lo que rápidamente las parteras cortaron el cordón umbilical que apresaba a la criatura.

Y tras recibir la orden pujo todo lo que pudo con todas sus fuerzas para que su bebé lograra nacer y conocer el mundo gracias a su esfuerzo en el tercer pujido salió el bebé cubierto de una capa de sangre mientras que la madre se dejaba caer un poco para recobrar por lo menos una pequeña parte de su energía gastada.

Pero en ese momento la sala se llenó de pánico puesto que el bebé no lloraba nada ni aunque lo moviesen, cuando la reina se dio cuenta empezó a gritar desesperada **_"mi bebé, que le pasa a mi bebé"_** al tiempo que empezaba a sollozar.

Todo esto, los gritos y sollozos de su amada por su hijo alertaron al rey quien ordenó a sus guardias que derribasen las puertas inmediatamente y sin ninguna contemplación entrando así y viendo a la pequeña criatura que no lloraba y ni se movía entrando en él un gran dolor y mas al ver a su mujer batida en la tristeza y desesperación.

Fue entonces que la mas anciana de las parteras se acercó calmadamente al niño y lo alzó con una mano sosteniéndolo de sus pies mientras dejaba que su cabeza colgara sin ningún tipo de cuidado para la criatura, que el rey también exploto, una cosa es que su hijo hubiese muerto y otra que dejase que le hiciesen ese.

"**_Pero que le hace, esta loca"_** fue la exclamación del rey ordenando a los soldados que detuviesen a la partera y la metiesen presa, pero esta fue aún mas rápida cuando antes de que estos llegaran a ella le dio dos nalgadas muy fuertes al pequeño príncipe quien empezó a llorar con tal fuerza que sus llantos se lograron oír en todo el castillo anunciando a todos los que en el habitaban que ya se había llevado el feliz acontecimiento.

Poco tiempo después el pequeño ya en brazos de la partera, cargado como a un bebé se le debe de cargar, empezó a temblar por lo que la partera pidió que le trajesen las mantas para poder cubrirle y que no tuviese frío llevándolo hasta su madre quien le vio y le consideró el bebé más hermoso del mundo, empezando a darle de mamar mientras acariciaba sus ya llamativos cabellos rojos.

Ese día hubo un gran gozo y regocijo en el reino de Alicants ya que el principito logró nacer sin ningún problema y la reina se recuperaba poco a poco, para la gran felicidad de todos los que les rodeaban.

A su tiempo a eso de los cuarenta días después del nacimiento se hizo fiesta en todo el reino para celebrar el nacimiento del príncipe. Las doncellas de palacio comentaban que sus llantos dejaban atrás los sonidos de los elefantes y que tenía un hambre tan voraz que cuando la reina no tenía leche le daban de comer leche de vaca para poder saciar su apetito.

Para los felices padres muchas cosas empezaron a pasar que atesoraban en sus corazones, una de ellas fue su primer sonrisa, otra el momento en que le empezaron a dar comida, su primer diente, y sus primeros pasos y lo que las doncellas le celebraron aún más fue su primer ida al baño solo eso sí que fue un alivio.

Poco a poco el tiempo volvió a transcurrir habían pasado ya hacía cuatro años desde el nacimiento del pequeño y ese día el rey riota tenía visitas importantes del reino de Marlériga un reino vecino, venía a visitarle el rey Yuui Rukawa y su príncipe heredero, los tres estaban en la sala real discutiendo asuntos de estado y alguna que otra trivialidad ya que era una visita corta puesto que estaban de paso.

Sin embargo el pequeño príncipe rukawa estaba aburrido con esa conversación y sobre todo por que él apenas tenía ocho años cuando se acercó a una de las ventanas del salón donde pudo divisar a la reina y a la que creía era la nana y al pequeño príncipe del reino de Alicants se le quedó viendo por largo rato le miraba sonreír hermoso, la mas bella sonrisa que jamás halla visto en su vida.

A pesar de sus ocho años el príncipe rukawa era un niño frío y que amaba de estar solo, pero al ver esa cálida sonrisa algo en su corazón se movió y deseo poder estar con aquella hermosa criatura y si lo conseguía juraba protegerle de por vida. Fue entonces cuando el rey riota le preguntó si deseaba jugar con su hijo a lo que su padre respondió que no había tiempo y que debían marchar ya a su reino y esa fue la última vez que vio a aquel ser que mas tarde comprendió le robó el corazón con una sonrisa simple sonrisa de niño.

Continuara…………………

Que os pareció por favor decidme siii, agradezco sus comentarios., tengo un pequeño problema, el titulo no me satisface y deseo cambiarlo, acepto sugerencias de todas (os) vosotras. Besos.

**Elena: **me agrada haber recibido un reviw de tu parte y pues espero no decepcionarte pero confió en tus reviws y tu sano juicio para decirme o plantearme mis pequeño o gigantes errores. Besos.

**Pluma de Fnix: **he de decirte que muchas gracias por tu revió, considero que es una buena crítica, la tomare en cuenta y cambiare mi resumen. No pense que resultara así pero es bueno saberlo. Muchas gracias espero y te guste como va. Besos.


	3. Decisión

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

**_¿UN AMOR?_**

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

III_Decisión_

Al pequeño le gustaba mucho la historia que su madre le contaba antes de dormir todas las noches, según lo que ella le decía esta historia era la historia de sus antepasados y que por eso él debía guardarla en su corazón como su mayor don y contarla siempre a sus descendientes, ya que él era también bendecido y todo de acuerdo a lo que la leyenda decía.

-Y así solo dos hombres escaparon. La pareja del cacique por esos tiempos con su pequeño bebé en brazos y uno que era la pareja de la mano derecha de su esposo con su hijo de cinco años, iban juntos y la pareja de la mano derecha de su esposo le protegía, mas tanto era el miedo que él le ordeno que se separasen y que ojala algún día sus descendientes pudiesen ser tan felices como su tribu había sido en el pasado gracias al antiguo cacique que había echo leyenda al conseguir este don y juraron que siempre estas historias del pasado se contarían para que nuca fuese olvidado él y la tribu tras la montaña.

-Mami y tu crees que yo pueda tener bebés algún día? – fue la inocente pregunta del pequeño príncipe a su madre la reina ayako –

-La leyenda es verdadera hijo – le miro con ternura – y si tu logras conocer a ese ser que te hará mas feliz que nadie entonces tu podrás darle un hijo –

-Me gusta mucho como cuentas la historia, aww, solo a un ser especial verdad? tengo sueño – miro a su madre –

-Así es, ahora duerme mi pequeño, mañana te espera un gran día – beso su frente y espero hasta que durmiese para luego marcharse de la habitación –

El príncipe hanamichi conforme iba creciendo iba aprendiendo muchas mas cosas, por un lado su padre quería que fuese un gran guerrero así que el general de su ejército le instruía de acuerdo con le mandato del rey, volviéndose cada día un joven fuerte y obteniendo la mismo tiempo un hermoso y perfecto cuerpo.

Pero su madre también deseaba enseñarles muchas cosas y debido a los conocimientos sobre sus ancestros si hanamichi terminaba casado con otro joven el tendría que saber algunas cosas para entretenerse como bordar, hacer arreglos florales, y aún le enseñaba a cocinar con la sencilla excusa **_"hanamichi es bueno que aprendas a hacer de todo así no tendrás que depender de alguien para toda tu vida"_**

Su mejor amigo por esa época de adolescente era su joven escudero quien le acompañaba a todos lados, Yohei Mito, cuando eran niños y el príncipe no estaba ocupado aprendiendo alguna técnica con la espada o algún punto de bordado entonces gastaban bromas a las doncellas de palacio.

Pero su padre también se encargó de que tuviese buenas relaciones con los reinos vecinos ya que era bueno estar en buenas comunicaciones. Entre estos estaban del reino de Zamoga el rey Takenori Akagi, su hija la princesa haruko y su esposo el príncipe kyota, pero más le agradaba jugar con sus pequeños retoños.

Y del reino de Huelv estaba el rey hanagata y su esposo kenji fujima quienes estaban en trámites de adoptar a un niño. Con el reino de marlériga no se lograron relacionar puesto que poco después de la última visita del rey yuui a su reino con su pequeño hijo este murió dejando a su hijo de nueve años solo y con el mando de toda una nación, pero previendo cualquier necesidad el rey yuui dejó un tutor a su cuidado, su siempre fiel y mano derecha kogure.

Pero como se imaginarán el príncipe no era nada santito por que también se escapaba del castillo para ir a divertirse con sus mejores amigos, estos eran yohei por su puesto que siempre tenía que ir para "cuidarle", okus, noma y takamiya que eran unos pueblerinos de su reino y con los que se llevaban muy bien.

Mas sin embargo a sus padres no les agradaba la idea de que su hijo saliese demasiado ya que como bien sabemos hanamichi es descendiente de aquella tribu tras la montaña poseyendo la habilidad de poder quedar embarazado, preocupando en gran manera a sus padres por algún resbalón que pudiese tener su hijo con quien sabe quien.

Conforme pasaban los años el carácter del joven príncipe se iba formando y aunque era un joven muy agradable, de buen ver y ala mayoría del tiempo tranquilo, cunado se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja prácticamente nadie le podía hacer desistir, tan terco como una mula, y desde el fondo de su corazón de niño había guardado la ilusión de poder encontrar su persona especial y poder tener hijos.

Fue por esa época en que el reino de Alicants sufrió una pérdida terrible en el estado y financiamiento viéndose gravemente hundida y en la banca rota, y por tanto estaba desprotegida en el enfrentamiento a cualquier tipo de ataque, por lo que en una reunión de emergencia los miembros de la corte y del consejo habían tomado la decisión de dar al príncipe en matrimonio y le exigían al rey riota que diese en matrimonio a su único hijo con el príncipe de Marlériga quien estaba ya en edad de contraer matrimonio y que era 4 años mayor que el príncipe hanamichi, para que pudiesen unificar el reino y verse protegidos ante cualquier peligro.

Al principio el rey se oponía rotundamente pero al fin tuvo que aceptar ya que su reino no se guiaba por las decisiones que tomase él si no que las decisiones eran por medio de votaciones y él había perdido y la presión a que cumpliese la decisión por parte de los del consejo era demasiado fuerte y tuvo que resignarse al odio eterno de su hijo.

-Pero como haremos para comprometerles ya que el rey Kaede puede negarse ante tal petición de casarse con mi hijo – cuestionó el rey riota ya que esta sería la salvación del suyo –

-Todos saben, oh majestad – tomó la palabra el conde Yasuda, miembro de la corte y del consejo – que el príncipe hanamichi puede concebir en su vientre un hijo y a como están las cosas ese hijo debe ser del rey de Marlériga, no hay mas que explicar que no habrá problema con respecto a su heredero –

-Yo sinceramente no creo que se niegue – comento hikoichi aida – después de todo media vez que sepa que su alteza le príncipe puede concebir no habrá problema, además ya es una decisión tomada por el consejo y estoy seguro de que él aceptará

-Entonces id y hablad con el rey de Marlériga y decidle que yo el rey de Alicants ofrece a su hijo el príncipe heredero en matrimonio a él, moveos y daros prisa en traerme la respuesta, mientras aviso a mi hijo y preparo mi futura sepultura – "rayos por que le mande a entrenar tan bien ya soy rey muerto" pensaba su alteza real el rey riota –

-Si su majestad – y se retiraron para así mandar mensajeros hacia le reino de marlériga –

Continuara…………………

Espero y os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo como pudisteis daros cuenta le cambié el titulo me satisface mucho mas que el anterior, besos a todas vosotras (os).

**Arcasdrea: **hola niña me alegra saber que te ha gustado el fic hasta como ha ido, espero y te siga gustando y con respecto a lo que me as mencionado lo considero todo un honor. Mil gracias por tu revió, besos.


	4. Pobre Rey Riota

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**¿UN AMOR?**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

IV

-Entonces id y hablad con el rey de Marlériga y decidle que yo el rey de Alicants ofrece a su hijo el príncipe heredero en matrimonio a él, moveos y daros prisa en traerme la respuesta, mientras aviso a mi hijo y preparo mi futura sepultura – "rayos por que le mande a entrenar tan bien ya soy rey muerto" pensaba su alteza real el rey riota –

-Si su majestad – y se retiraron para así mandar mensajeros hacia le reino de marlériga –

-----------------------------------

Los mensajeros del rey riota se apresuraron a ir hacia el reino de marlériga para poder tener audiencia con el rey rukawa y así proponerle el pedido del reino de alicants en tomar a su hijo como pareja por le resto de sus días. Al cabo de dos días ya habían llegado al reino de marlériga y consiguieron audiencia con el rey.

-Se puede saber que es lo que desean los siervos del rey de alicants en mi reino? – cuestiono El rey –

-Bueno, verá su alteza – habló el conde Yasuda – su majestad el rey riota sabe que su alteza está en edad de de contraer matrimonio –

-Y eso que tiene que ver – dijo fastidiado el rey –

-Que yo sepa conde Yasuda – comentó tranquilamente el tutor que eligió el rey yuui padre de kaede para que criara a su hijo poco antes de morir – el rey riota no tiene hijas y solo tiene un único hijo varón –

-Así es consejero Kogure, pero su alteza el príncipe hanamichi…… – kaede cortó sus palabras –

-Hanamichi, es el hijo del rey riota – y entonces sus recuerdos de aquel hermoso día en que su corazón latió por aquella sonrisa volvieron – decidle al rey riota que yo el rey rukawa de marlériga acepto a su único hijo en matrimonio –

-Pero kaede – exclamó kogure – el no podrá darte descendientes –

-Eso no es…… –

-Que hacen aquí, id y decidle a vuestro rey mi decisión – ordenó kaede para luego ver salir a los mensajeros – kogure – le mira – tu sabes que te quiero como un padre pero entiende yo me casaré con él le pese a quien le pese, cuando tenía ocho años y le vi juré protegerle por el resto de mis días –

-Sí es así entonces esta bien, pero tú que piensas que pensará él de todo esto, estoy seguro que no le agradará nada la idea de casarse con otro hombre –

-Tú mismo me has enseñado – le mira tranquilamente – el tiempo lo dirá – y se retira del salón real –

-----------------------------------------

Hanamichi se hallaba en su habitación leyendo un libro en un pequeño descanso que había obtenido luego de entrenar al lado de yohei, cuando una de las doncellas toco la puerta para luego entrar y decirle al príncipe que el rey su padre le esperaba le esperaba en el salón de los papiros y pergaminos. Así que se dispuso para ver que era lo que deseaba su padre.

-Me llamabas padre mío? – Cuestionó hanamichi al rey riota quien estaba de espaldas a él –

-Hijo ya tienes dieciocho años sabes –

-Que gran descubrimiento has hecho padre mío –

-No te burles de mí – hace una pausa – sabes de los problemas que el reino abarca –

-Sí, lo sé pero si me preguntas que hacer te he de decir que aunque pienso y pienso no encuentro solución –

-Todavía eres muy joven hijo mío – seguía de espaldas – el consejo tomó una decisión –

-Así y que tipo de decisión padre –

-Darte en matrimonio a el rey de marlériga – un intenso silencio se hizo en el salón y riota fue el que lo rompió – deberás casarte en un mes puesto que el rey rukawa ha aceptado el pedido –

-COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO – golpeo con su puño cerrado la mesa un iracundo hanamichi – TU Y MAMA ME HAN EDUCADO PARA ENCONTRAR A MI PERSONA ESPECIAL – se le quebró la voz – si me caso con un hombre que no conozco como diablos la o lo conoceré –

-NO ES MI CULPA – se volteo – el reino está mal y como príncipe del reino debes sacrificarte para salvar a tu pueblo – exclamó el rey –

-Papá, quien te hizo eso – pregunto al ver le rostro de su padre lleno de arañazos y pequeñas heridas en todo su rostro –

-Tu madre me lo hizo en cuanto le dije la decisión del consejo, se puso como loca llamándome mal padre –

-Y lo eres, como se te ocurre darme en matrimonio, pero no te voy a golpear ni a armar un gran alboroto mamá ya te dio tu merecido, me voy a mi habitación –

-Espero un día que me perdones – vio como su hijo se fue para luego él dejarse caer en su silla – por que rayos aceptaste la propuesta rukawa –

-----------------------------------------

Al siguiente día estaba hanamichi practicando las técnicas de la espada con yohei pero practicaba con tanta furia retenida que en una estocada lanzando a su amigo hasta el suelo de una sola estocada, cayendo este muy duro, lanzando un chillido de queja por le dolor.

-Pero que te pasa hanamichi, estás muy violento hoy –

-Claro dile a tu hijo que se debe casar por obligación con un tipo que ni conoce y que para colmo debo darle un hijo, tú que crees –

-Lo siento no sabía su majestad –

-No te preocupes, me marcho a mi habitación – le lanzó su espada – arregla todo –

Dejó a su amigo para irse a su habitación necesitaba calma pero por lo visto no podrí desquitarse con su padre su madre ya estaba haciendo ese oficio por él, realmente no dejaba a su padre ni un momento solo atormentándole a cada instante del día, entro a su habitación y allí pudo ver a su padre esperándolo con nuevas heridas en el rostro.

-Padre – el se volteo a verlo pero él le negó, llamó a una doncella y le pidió que le trajese agua con sal al traérsela el hundió el rostro de su padre en esa agua que hizo que le ardiera las heridas mas que cualquier otra cosa –

-Pero que te pasa, ya se que estas enojado pero no es para tanto –

-No seas tonto el agua con sal te limpiará la herida y bajará la hinchazón – le mira y ríe – parece que mamá no te ha perdonado –

-Tú tampoco – le miró con tristeza cuando se abrió la puerta de un solo golpe –

-¿Se puede saber como rayos te atreves a venir a hablar con mi hijo? – preguntó una ayako enojada de encontrarle allí –

-Yo, mi amor –

-Oh, ya cállate y márchate que vine a hablar con mi hijo así que vete – exigió la reina –

-Pero primor -

-Luego vienes y le dices todo lo que quieras decirle –

-Sí amada mía – y se retiró mas bien por la culpa que sentía que por la autoridad que pudiese tener la reina sobre él –

-Madre no deberías tratar a papá así –

-Se lo merece, mira que hacerte esto –

-Lo único que lamento es que no podré conocer a mi gran persona especial, nunca por estar destinado a un matrimonio no deseado –

-Amata pasa, escúchame muy bien vas a hacer lo que yo te diga te quedó claro hijo –

-A que te refieres mamá –

-Mi señor aquí están las ropas de mi marido espero que sean de su agrado – al ver como el príncipe miraba la túnica gastada – no se preocupe mi señor la lavé muy bien –

-Madre, que significa esto –

-No puedes salir de palacio, pero lo harás como un sirviente más – le tomo por los hombros – ve a donde quieras, diviértete y vive pero eso sí semana y media antes del matrimonio debes regresar –

-Madre… –

-Si llegas a conocer a tu persona especial, disfrútala, pero debes regresar, ponte la ropa del esposo de amata, no te preocupes ya le envié unas túnicas nuevas por esta –

-Madre y papá –

-Yo me encargaré de él, amata te llevará a la puerta trasera de palacio, allí te espera uno de los mejores caballos con comida y agua –

-Gracias mamá –

-Semana y media antes de la boda te quiero aquí – recibió un asentimiento por parte de su hijo – ahora toma esto – le extendió dos bolsas con monedas de oro y plata – no creerías que te iba a sacar de palacio sin dinero –

-Mamá – la mira – gracias – la abraza –

-Amata –

-No hay nadie alteza –

-Bien, hanamichi, hijo ve con amata, apúrate no debes perder tiempo antes de que se sepa y debes volver semana y media antes del matrimonio –

-Si madre, vamos amata – y se cubrió el rostro con la capucha, poco tiempo después la reina salió de la habitación como si nada –

Poco tiempo después se miraba a hanamichi cabalgar a toda velocidad por el reino hasta que se encontró con una encrucijada, adonde ir? Al reino de Huelv a la izquierda o al reino de marlériga a la derecha donde dentro de un mes estaría viviendo al lado de un hombre al que no conocía y poder conocer mas o menos el reino o ir a la izquierda y pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Continuará……………

A donde irá hanamichi en su oportunidad de vivir un poco sin la presión del reino, pero siempre regresando una semana y media antes de la boda. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Besos a todas (os) ustedes. Espero y me dejen reviws.

**Elena: **Nuu, espero que te halla gustado el capi, y bueno como veràz fue al mamà la que se vengò de papi. Bueno gracias por el revió y besos.


	5. Marlériga

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**¿UN AMOR?**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

V_Marlériga_

Poco tiempo después se miraba a hanamichi cabalgar a toda velocidad por el reino hasta que se encontró con una encrucijada, adonde ir? Al reino de Huelv a la izquierda o al reino de marlériga a la derecha donde dentro de un mes estaría viviendo al lado de un hombre al que no conocía y poder conocer mas o menos el reino o ir a la izquierda y pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Pero en ese preciso instante lo que a él le convenía era conocer el terreno en el que debería de actuar, relacionándose y conociendo el poblado, así que una vez decidido dirigió al caballo hacia el camino de la derecha, dirigiéndose a ese lugar sin dudar ni titubear.

--------------------------------------------

Aquí todo estaba mas que tranquilo, e silencio era increíble, tan increíble que nadie se lo podía creer a menos que los reyes les confirmaran que el príncipe hanamichi había muerto entonces solo así creerían que de verdad ese silencio casi sepulcral era verdadero.

Pero por otro lado la reina de Alicants si que estaba preocupada, es decir, no esperaba que su hijo le escribiese ni nada, pero y si algo le pasaba y si no fue capaz de salir del castillo o del reino sin ser descubierto entonces en verdad que estaría en problemas.

Por otro lado también le preocupaba saber que como reaccionaría su marido al descubrir que su hijo no estaba cubierto por sus alas y que se había escapado con su ayuda, sabía que probablemente lo que le criticaría sería **_"y si quedase embarazado que voy a hacer, como se lo voy a dar al rey de marlériga"_** pero a ella eso la traía sin cuidado a lo menos por el momento.

Estaba distraída meditando en estas cosas y mirando hacia fuera del castillo a través del gran ventanal que se alzaba delante de ella, mientras estrujaba entre sus delicadas manos la fina tela del vestido que llevaba puesto ese día, lino, fino lino con bordes hechos de finos hilillos de oro un digno regalo de un hijo para su madre. Cuando entre sus pensamientos fue interrumpida por un suave toque a su puerta, sabía que no era su marido pues no se atrevería a darle la cara hasta que sus heridas sanasen.

-Adelante – dijo ella para luego ver como una de sus doncellas entraba después de la autorización –

-Alteza – entró despacio Amata, cerrando la puerta y luego dirigirse hasta quedar frente a frente con su reina –

-Dime Amata como salió todo – preguntó un poco preocupada la reina con la imperiosa necesidad de saber si su plan había funcionado para que por lo menos su hijo saliese de palacio –

-El príncipe hanamichi galopó aún más veloz que el viento salió airoso de los terrenos reales y me imagino que ya debe ir lejos ya que un sirvo de su alteza el rey le vio y no le reconoció, debería haber estado muy cerca para poder reconocerle en verdad – declaró la doncella –

-Que bueno es escuchar todo esto – la miró – solo espero que ese niño no cometa una gran locura –

-El príncipe es despistado su alteza pero no tonto – sonrió débilmente Amata –

-Que sabes del incompetente de mi marido –

-Por muy enojada que esté su alteza estoy bien segura que ama con un profundidad infinita a su alteza el rey –

-Sabes que pasaría si tu rey te viese habándome así –

-Me mandaría a la ahorca seguramente, pero su alteza me pidió que la tratase de usted – se disculpó –

-Y solo por eso te salvaría de la ahorca – le respondió la reina con igual fidelidad – y sí le amo pero es que mira lo que le hace a mi hijo –

-Y no ha pensado su alteza que puede haber una posibilidad de que vuestro hijo el príncipe de Alicants se enamore tan profundamente de rey de marlériga como usted lo esta del vuestro –

-Eso es algo que hay que dejarlo al tiempo, solo espero que por donde quiera que vaya no le pase nada malo y no se meta en problemas – volvió a bajar su mirada para posarla nuevamente en el paisaje que estaba a la vista a través del ventanal –

-Prepararé algo para beber alteza – fue la simple frase que dio por respuesta Amata para retirarse un momento y dejar a solas a su reina para que pudiese tranquilizar su alma sobre como estaría su pequeño –

--------------------------------------

-Pero en donde rayos se ha metido este jovencito – suelta un gruñido de enojo – que es que acaso no sabe que debemos arreglar muchas cosas del reino y aparte empezar con lo de su boda – bufó enfadado Lord Kogure, tutor del rey de Marlériga –

-Mi señor – habló uno de los sirvientes – Usted sabe que a su majestad le gusta escabullirse para ir con los plebeyos y saber que es lo que les hace falta – le miró con humildad – por eso el pueblo le ama mi señor –

-Eso lo sé bien – le miró relajando mas la mirada – lo que me enoja es que se le metió entre ceja y ceja casarse cuando hay mucho que hacer en el reino todavía y se le d por salir a pasear – respiró profundamente – esperemos que no le pase nada –

-Ni a usted mi señor, recuerde en el estado delicado en el que está y si el Lord Mitsui se da cuenta de las rabietas que tiene se va a enojar –

-Tienes razón – le mira ya mas tranquilo – por favor amigo, podrías conseguirme una tasa de té – pidió mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los más cómodos asientos de madera que había cerca –

-A sus órdenes mi señor – dijo el sirviente mientras se marchaba a buscar lo que el lord le había pedido –

--------------------------------------

Ya había recorrido un largo camino y mientras aún estaba en el territorio de su reino todo lo que veía ya no le llamaba la atención, era como estar viendo lo mismo por un largo tiempo por lo cuando empezó a entrar al reino donde se había propuesto ir se sorprendió al ver que el cambio era casi radical.

Casi no notable al principio pero que mientras avanzaba por el reino se volvía mas y cada vez mas notable, hasta le parecía que se respiraba otro tipo de aire.

Desde que salió de su casa ya habían pasado casi tres días y todo lo que había visto del reino de marlériga hasta el momento le gustaba, por las aldeas por las que había pasado se podía ver que había tranquilidad y orden, una mujer hasta la había dicho "_realmente nos alegramos de que nuestro rey siempre que puede nos venga a visitar, usted sabe el nos trata de visitar al menos una vez cada tres o cuatro meses" _ esto el había sorprendido.

Por lo general en las aldeas el pueblo hablaba mal de sus reyes, pero que era lo que tenía este rey rukawa que parecía que a todos hechizaba. Siguió su camino casi sin detenerse para nada más que unos cuantos minutos para comer y beber agua o asearse hasta que a lo lejos divisó al capital del reino ingresando lentamente y con cuidado no sabía que era lo que se podía esperar al llegar allí.

---------------------------------------

-COMO PUEDE SER QUE DESAPARECIÓ, ASÍ DE LA NADA NO PUEDE HABERSE CONVERTIDO EN POLVO – gritó el rey riota al darse cuenta que su hijo no aparecía para nada a pesar de haberlo buscado por alrededor de dos días consecutivos, claro el rey pensaba que se había marchado hacia dos días cuando en verdad eran tres –

-Su alteza como ya le explicamos los guardias no le encuentran –

-POR QUE TODOS USTEDES SN UNOS INCOPETENTES – bramó furioso y respiró tratando de tranquilizarse – dentro de unas semanas mi hijo se casa y si al rey de marlériga se llega a dar cuenta que su prometido no esta y se esfumó como un fantasma puede sentirse indignado, USTEDES SABEN LOQ EU ESO SIGNIFICA? –volvió a gritar –

-La…la…la…guerra – tragó fuerte – su alteza –

-Exacto, así que buscadle y encontradle en este preciso instante –

-Su majestad la reina sabe de la desaparición del príncipe – se atrevió a preguntar el conde Yasuda –

-Ha estado encerrada en su alcoba desde que le dije de la desaparición de nuestro hijo, ha de estar sufriendo mucho así que les exijo que le encuentren o mi amada se va a morir de la angustia –

Y Así fue que nuevamente los miembros de la corte y el rey mismo ordenaron a los soldados para que estos trataran de encontrar de alguna manera a su queridísimo hijo hanamichi o si no se tendrían que preparar para salir muy mal parados de una guerra

--------------------------------------------

En las habitaciones reales de la reina esta estrujaba entre sus finas manos un pequeño pañuelo, en estos momentos no estaba preocupada por hanamichi, sabia que donde fuese que estuviese hanamichi el estaba bien, eso le decía el corazón y la tranquilizaba en gran manera.

-Amata tu sabes que es lo que están discutiendo todos allá abajo –

-Me parece su alteza que es sobre la huida de vuestro hijo el príncipe hanamichi, al que tratan de encontrar con desesperación –

-Tarde o temprano vendrá riota y tendré que decirle que nuestro hijo escapó pero que regresará a tiempo para la ceremonia –

-Pero no le diga alteza que usted le ayudó por que – ayazo la interrumpió –

-No te preocupes no puede hacerme nada – la miró – ahora retírate, sé que pronto vendrá –

-Si alteza – en cuanto salio de la habitación se dijo mentalmente que la reina era una bruja por que acercándose a la habitación de la reina se encaminaba el rey quien la vio y ella le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza para luego ver como el rey entraba a la habitación –

Continuara……………

Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Besos a cada uno de los que se toman el tiempo en leer.

**Elena: ** gracias por continuar leyendo y por tu revió, si mire mi error y estoy por corregirlo, a quien conocerá hanamichi en marlériga creo que lo veremos en el proximo capitulo. Besos y gracias por tu revió.


	6. Lluvia De Amor

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**¿UN AMOR?**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

V _Lluvia de amor_

-Pero como es que deseas que me sienta bien – la miro respirando con fuerza – si acabas de decirme que nuestro hijo se fue de aquí con tu ayuda y además que no me debo preocupar ya que él regresara antes de la boda y que sigamos los preparativos como si nada – voltea a ver para otro lado y vuelve a girar para verla de frente – pero es que te has vuelto loca, hana no va a regresar –

-Es mi hijo y él jamás me mentiría – le mira severamente – ya deberías conocerle – ahora se ve muy molestas – confía en tu propio hijo riota – su voz y facciones se suavizan un poco – recuerda que va a casarse con un completo desconocido –

-Es solo que me preocupo demasiado ayazo – la mira y sus ojos se aguadean – y si le pasara alguna cosa – la mira con mayor intensidad – y si se enamora, se acuesta con esa persona y queda embarazado – agacha la cabeza lleno de congojas y preocupaciones – que voy a hacer, como se lo daré al rey rukawa y la luna llena se acerca –

-Eso esposo mió es algo que deberemos dejárselo al destino –

-Pero………

-Deja que – el rey se vio interrumpido por su esposa – que sea feliz aunque solo por unos pocos días, no mas – se acerco a él y le beso la mejilla dando por terminada la conversación –

-Solo espero que no ocurra nada de lo cual arrepentirse después – y ayazo le sonrió esta vez enigmáticamente –

----------------------------------------------------

Entro a palacio como una tromba, ni si quiera le había dicho que iba a salir a palacio, si no que permanecería descansando en la quietud de su hogar, pero no, allí estaba nuevamente en palacio.

No mas entrar al lugar en donde podían hallarle le vio afanoso dando órdenes de lo que se debería hacer. Al parecer, y por lo escuchado, Marlériga se iba a ver rodeada de reuniones por lo que empezó a entender por que su esposo se hallaba allí, pero y el rey en donde se encontraba, hasta que escucho la parte del prometido de este. Espero hasta que se desocupara para entonces acercarse.

-Y se puede saber por que mi esposo en vez de cuidar su salud como es debido, esta aquí trabajando? –

-Es necesario, hay varias actividades que organizar, en especial la futura boda de nuestro rey –

-Y hablando de rey, pareces tu mas uno que el mismísimo kaede – le miro lentamente como estudiándolo, apenas era perceptible en pequeño abultamiento en su abdomen, había que fijarse muy bien para encontrarlo y es que kogure solo tenía dos meses de embarazo; o sí, kogure es el descendiente de la mano derecha del antiguo cacique de tras de la montaña – y donde está – al ver que el rostro de su esposo se volvía ceñudo reordeno la oración – es decir, kogure, estas embarazo, no debería él organizar y hacerse responsable de esto –

-Hisachi, Kaede fue a dar su vuelta diaria – le miro tranquilo mientras disimuladamente se acariciaba el abdomen – tu sabes que le gusta mucho, además todavía es joven, no le pedes compara con su padre todavía; y papa eso estamos nosotros que somos sus mas cercanos oficiales – le dio a su esposo una tierna sonrisa – así que no te quedes allí y ayúdame, sí –

-Vas a estar aquí verdad, no importa cuanto te ruegue para que regresemos a casa no es así – respuesta afirmativa – tú ganas – amplia sonrisa – pero me quedo para cuidarte – se acerco mientras lentamente le tomaba por la cintura y le robaba un beso pequeño, corto pero lleno de ternura y con gran significado –

-Me alegra tu decisión – le beso la punta de la nariz – a trabajar – mientras hisachi movía la cabeza en forma negativa _"no tiene remedio" _pensó –

-------------------------------------

Hanamichi iba entrando a la capital de Marlériga cabalgando tranquilamente para poder ver, conocer y apreciar los paisajes que le mostraba tan gentilmente la ciudad, los habitantes y las calles aparte de ir tratando de conseguir una posada en la cual poder pasar las noches de los días mientras estuviese en el reino de su "futuro marido".

Quería ir a pasear pero primero y antes que nada debía encontrar la posada para que su caballo pudiese descansar él pudiese disfrutar de un cómodo y relajante baño, una buena comida y de una cama suave para poder descansar del viaje que le había llevado hasta donde se encontraba en este preciso momento.

Mientras continuaba caminando, por que ahora ya se había bajado del caballo, por las calles encontró una posada de la cual le llamó mucho la atención el nombre _"Lluvia de Amor"_ algo muy cursi pero con un gran significado para aquellas personas quienes esperaban con el tiempo encontrar el tan anhelado amor.

Al acercarse al lugar vio a una señora luchando al tratar de que un arreglo floral muy hermoso quedara perfecto, al acercarse un poco mas cortó una bella margarita crecida en el suelo y la coloca en el centro del arreglo floral pero en su parte inferior dándole al arreglo un singular aspecto, cuando al levantar la vista observó el rostro de la señora una amplia sonrisa adornaba sus suaves labios.

-Joven busca un cómodo lugar para quedarse –

-Sí, en vuestra posada habrá algún lugar para un forastero como yo – contestó cortésmente hanamichi –

-Así es – le mira con cuidado – tienes un gusto impecable para los arreglos florales jovencito; me has sacado del apuro – le sonríe tiernamente sonrisa que claramente es contestada por hanmichi – y dado tu buena voluntad tu primera noche aquí, que espero no sea la única, será cortesía de la casa – concluyó la mujer –

-No ponga en duda eso mi querida y buena mujer, estoy muriendo por poder descansar cómodamente en una cama y poder tomar un refrescante baño –

-Y además una deliciosa comida – le mira – pero que esperas, apúrate, el establo se encuentra allá pronto el muchacho ira a atender a tu corcel, déjale allí y entra para que puedas descansar –

-Perdone me falta de educación – le dice – mi nombre es – _"No debo darle mi verdadero nombre, pero, tal vez si le doy el diminutivo con el que me llama mi mamá, si eso es" _– Hana –

-Mucho gusto Hana, mi nombre es Lluvia de Lan, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Lluvia – se da vuelta – pero ahora sígueme tu habitación queda en la primera planta – le guió hasta que reconocieron cada parte de la amplia e iluminada habitación – ahora te enviaré un poco de agua tibia para que puedas disfrutar de tu relajante baño –

-Muchas gracias my lady – y entro a su habitación a la cual pronto una mucha le llevo el agua para que pudiese bañarse, baño que disfruto mucho, luego se acostó en la comodidad de la cama y durmió por varias horas –

Después de descansar esas maravillosas horas reponiendo varias de las energías gastadas durante su viaje, la tarde apenas comenzaba, calculaban que eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, suficiente tiempo para inspeccionar los lugares cercanos, ya mañana iría a conocer los mercados, los lugares tranquilos, etc. Así que salió y se encontró con que la señora lluvia ya le tenía preparado una suculenta comida la cual disfrutó mucho. Después de su comida nuevamente un sueño intenso lo inundó por lo que se retiró a descansar, ya mañana conocería la ciudad.

-------------------------------------------

Después de encargarse de las cosas que durante el día se hizo cargo después de su regreso de la ciudad, miraba el paisaje embelesado desde un hermoso ventanal en su habitación. Habitación que pronto cambiaría una vez consumado su matrimonio con su futuro marido. Por que había costumbres las cuales uno debía seguir.

Y mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas a la lejanía dando un espectáculo hermoso a la vista de quines admiran la naturaleza pensaba acerca de su próxima boda. Para le novio, o sea él, no se requería mayor cosa que el vestuario. Pero en el caso del novio (a) aparte del vestuario debía llevar una tela sobre su cabeza, debía ser gruesa pues se supone que no debería ver mas allá de su nariz, después de la boda ambos eran separados y celebraban con sus respectivos familiares.

Después de la celebración, ambos novios eran conducidos a distintas habitaciones pero estas debían ser próximas, para que no tuviesen contacto físico hasta después de diez días en donde consumarían el matrimonio. Pero sin embargo se permitían visitas del novio a su pareja siempre y cuando hubiese un familiar presente del o la joven, por lo regular era la madre y este debía llevar siempre su velo sobre su cabeza en cada visita, hasta el día en que consumiesen el matrimonio.

Luego de su completa unión ambos se trasladarían a la habitación principal del castillo, la que fue de sus padres y en donde compartirían la vida juntos hasta el final de sus días.

Pero sería una verdadera lástima el que no pudiesen tener hijos por ser ambos hombros, solo si hanamichi fuese de la misma raza que la de kogure, entonces ellos también podrían disfrutar de hijos, pero como a él no le constaba nada hablaría con hanamichi su futuro marido para que adoptasen y así el reino pudiese tener un heredero quien los guiaría en un futuro.

El sol ya se había ocultado totalmente y la luna se miraba en lo alto del cielo, ya pronto acabaría luna nueva para comenzar a verse una hermosa luna llena, según le había explicado kogure los descendientes de la tribu tras la montaña, los hombres mas específicamente, quedaban embarazados en los días de luna llena si llegaban a tener relaciones en esas fechas, pero solo durante la noche; kogure ya estaba en la dulce espera y el conde hisachi mitsui iba tras de el como una mosca tras la miel para poder cuidarle.

Mañana sería un día nuevo, un día para poder ver un nuevo amanecer, para hacerse cargo de los preparativos de la boda, de los asuntos del reino, y de ir a la ciudad, según había oído un forastero había llegado a la capital de su reino inundando su corazón de curiosidad.

Continuara……………………

Perdonad a todas por la tardanza de la actualización, pero de verdad tengo una buena excusa:

Primero, a mi memoria portátil le entro un virus y perdí todos mis documentos, incluyendo todos los capítulos de mis fics.

Segundo, a la computadora de mi papá se le daño el disco duro donde tenía los archivos por si acaso le sucedía algo a la memoria y se la llevaron a reparación, la cual tardó bastante.

Tercero, como ya dije todo ello conllevó a la perdida de mis archivos y reunido a la falta de inspiración ya que mi musa se fue de vacaciones.

Cuarto, estuve de exámenes finales en la Universidad, así que de escribir nada de nada hasta ahora.

Espero podáis perdonarme y dejarme reviws opinando sobre el capitulo. Besos a todas vosotras.

**Elena: **pues no era admiradora secreta si no que al decir que la reina era una brujo se refería a que era adivina pues se dio cuenta que el rey venía sin ella verle. Y si pronto va a ser el encuentro

**Sakura: ** yo también.


	7. encuentro

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**¿UN AMOR?**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

VII _Encuentro_

La noche pasada fue maravillosa y el descanso repuso de forma increíble sus energías perdidas, se levantó de la comodidad de su cama y como pudo apreciar ya Lluvia había mandado a una muchacha con agua lista para ser usada durante su aseo personal.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con que lluvia estaba encabezando la comitiva del desayuno y la limpieza al mismo tiempo pero aún así tuvo tiempo para saludarle antes de sentarlo a degustar del desayuno preparado.

Después de desayunar regresó a su habitación por algunas monedas de oro para luego pedir las instrucciones a lluvia y dirigirse hacia el mercado del pueblo y poder ver los distintos productos, tal vez encontraría algo bello para la reina de Alicants.

Era hermoso ver el mercadillo por la mañana la gente con su energía al máximo arreglaban sus puestos para poder atraer mas gente, habían puestos de verduras, frutas, carnes, implementos de cocina, ropa, y algunas otras de dulces y cosillas para recordar haber estado en Marlériga.

Suponía que ya eran mas de las de la mañana por la posición del sol pero no le preocupaba para nada ya que había estado disfrutando de su caminata estaba por regresar cunado de repente se empezaba a formar una pelea en medio del mercado y él de listo se quedó allí.

---------------------------------------

Se había vuelto a escapar y aún antes de salir del salón oyó a la perfección como se quejaba el conde mitsui con su esposo sobre su irresponsabilidad y diciéndole que ya era hora de su descanso para que tuviese energías por la tarde obligando a kogure a sentarse y desde su silla dar las diferentes órdenes del día.

En cuanto pudo llegó a su lugar favorito, el lugar en donde no era tratado por ser quien es sino que le trataban por quien es y eso le gustaba mucho de Lluvia de Lan, además esta mujer era como su segunda madre ya que en su juventud habían sido muy buenas amigas.

Estuvo hablando mucho rato con lluvia y comió un bocadillo que esta le ofreció, cuando él le preguntó sobre el forastero lluvia le respondió que ella no le confirmaría un chisme, pero que si quería saber marlériga tenía un visitante.

Solo eso le basto, luego de un rato mas se despidió y tomo el camino hacia el mercado saludado por todos sus súbditos para los cuales siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa. A sus oídos llegó el rumor de una pelea y hacia ella se encaminó, iba a intervenir cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con unos castaños en los que se vislumbraba algo de temor, miró sus labios, sus cabellos rojos y su vestimenta que aunque algo gastada para pasar desapercibido era obvio que su postura era la de un noble y fue que aquel único recuerdo de su amor llegó a su presente y tuvo la respuesta: _el Príncipe Hanamichi de Alicants estaba en su reino"_.

------------------------------------------------

No sabía muy bien como y por qué había comenzado la pelea y por lo que el pensaba uno de ellos estaba bien ebrio por que no se le entendía el clamor de lo que quería decir.

Fue en ese momento en que su alma se debatía en miedo a causa de que ambos hombre por una tontería resultara herido que sus ojos marrones chocaron con unos ojos azules increíbles que le dejaron aún con mas fuerza, que al ver la pelea, pegado al suelo. Sus cabellos azabaches al aire su hermosamente piel blanca, y _"oh mi madre me está viendo a mi". _

----------------------------------------------

No lo dudó ni un momento mas y se fue encaminando a paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba el príncipe hanamichi de Alicantas, _"es tan hermoso, realmente se ha convertido en todo un joven, es sencillamente perfecto y será solo mío"_

-disculpe alteza – volteó la mirada llena de ira por haberle distraído de tan magnífica vista para ver que un aldeano fue el responsable –

-algún problema –

-Alteza que vamos a hacer con estos hombres – ya los habían separado –

-te delego a ti, confiando en tu persona que harás lo correcto – la gente allí reunida se asombro de que el rey delegara este asunto a uno de sus súbditos y se retirara de allí –

"_maldición ya le he perdido, solo espero que no haya oído que soy el rey" _y en tempestuosa carrera se dirigió por las calles de Marlériga tratando de encontrar a su prometido pelirrojo.

-----------------------------------------------

-Riota, sabes muy bien lo que pienso cuando te pones así – le miró mientras riota seguía con su cara melancólica mirando hacia la ventana –

-Crees que falte mucho para que regrese? – fue su simple pregunta -

-Mas de una semana – contestó tranquila, esa era la naturaleza de su esposo, un hombre con demasiado amor se había puesto igual de melancólico durante los años en que hanamichi iba a la escuela hasta que se le ocurrió que la escuela debía estar dentro de los terrenos de palacio idea que fue bien aceptada y él podría cuidar de así de su hijo –

-Es solo un niño y si le pasa – se lamentaba el rey – quien va a cuidarlo bien si yo no estoy a su lado –

-Querido por favor, deja de ser paranoico no le va a pasar nada, te comportas como cuando tenía 7 años e iba a la escuela –

-Horrorosos años – sonrió débilmente – que bueno que se me ocurrió traer la escuela a palacio –

-Sí claro, como tu digas – le apretó el hombro tratando de confortarlo – él estará bien, sabe cuidarse – su mirada se pierde en el horizonte – le enseñaste bien –

-Dices eso por que eres mi esposa y me amas – la miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos –

-Es verdad, pero tú también me amas o no – le regaló una sonrisita coqueta –

-Sí – la tomó de la cintura y la besó con pasión, ternura y amor y luego otras cositas más –

----------------------------------------

-Es…es…estas……ah…ah……seguro – habló entrecortadamente mitsui mientras se introducía lentamente en la entrada cálida de kogure para fundirse en uno solo, una sola carne –

-Todos mis antepasados lo hacían……mmmm……tonto…… AH……espera…a que…mmm……me a……acos…ah……tumbre……ah mmm – gimió kogure al sentir totalmente en su interior a hisachi –

Y así una vez unidos empezó él, primero suave, luego un poco más rápido, para luego convertirse en una desenfrenada danza en busca de la liberación, la explosión de emociones, la sensación de sus cuerpos sus cuerpos moverse uno contra el otro y la experta mano de mitsui en su hombría fueron los detonantes que le llevaron a experimentar el orgasmo que hacía unos meses no sentía.

-estas seguro? – volvió a cuestionar a su esposo –

-No te preocupes todo estará bien – le sonrió – son solo mis alborotadas hormonas junto al amor que te tengo – le volvió a besar –

-Te amo –

-Y yo a ti, pero ahora tengo sueño, así que no me molestes – se acurrucó junto a él y se dejó llevar por Morfeo –

-----------------------------------------------

Le había perdido totalmente la pista y ahora sí que se imaginaba que no le volvería a encontrar el resto del día, pero que mala leche. Estaba ya deambulando por la calle todito desilusionado cuando chocó con una persona.

-Perdone, lo siento mu…… - se quedó mudo él estaba frente a si mismo –

-Estas bien, no te hiciste daño verdad – le sonrió amablemente hanamichi – descuida yo también iba distraído, que cosas tan bonitas venden en este lugar – señaló la tienda a sus espaldas –

-sí, es verdad, son pequeños recordatorios para que sepas que estuviste aquí – le dijo kaede fascinado con su sonrisa –

-Bueno, he de irme ahora, a ver si encuentro la bendita calle que perdí y me lleve a la posada – le miró – podrías…… - se vio interrumpido –

-Yo mismo te llevaré a la mejor posada del lugar y luego saldremos a buscar tus cosas –

-Bueno, gracias pero la posada en la que estoy es bastante cómoda y me gustas mucho, no me acuerdo del nombre – bajó el rostro y se sonrojó – soy algo despistado – kaede rió dulcemente – solo recuerdo que es algo cursi – le devolvió la sonrisa a kaede –

-Pues manos a la obra no? O no será mejor pies? – Ambos rieron – por cierto soy Kaede –

-Mi nombre es Hana, un placer, como ves soy forastero y tú? –

-He, soy simplemente kaede – hana le dio una sonrisa de comprensión, por sus ropas deducía que era un noble y se había escapado de casa por lo que no le dijo nada mas, y así ambos jóvenes salieron caminando en busca de la posada Lluvia de amor –

Continuará………

Como veis sigo escribiendo la misma cantidad, es que llego a un punto en al escritura que la cierro totalmente y ya no me da nada mas para escribir espero que me podáis entender, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Besos a todas vosotras.

**Elena: **siento las comidas de letras pero andaba de prisa y lo subí sin revisarlo ni nada, aunque casi nunca reviso por los quehaceres de cada día que me consumen las horas. Pero espero de corazón que te siga gustando la historia. Besos.


	8. Hijo Ve Y Disfruta

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**¿UN AMOR?**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

VIII _Hijo Ve Y Disfruta_

-Pues manos a la obra no? O no será mejor pies? – Ambos rieron – por cierto soy Kaede –

-Mi nombre es Hana, un placer, como ves soy forastero y tú? –

-He, soy simplemente kaede – hana le dio una sonrisa de comprensión, por sus ropas deducía que era un noble y se había escapado de casa por lo que no le dijo nada mas, y así ambos jóvenes salieron caminando en busca de la posada Lluvia de amor –

Habían caminado por las calles de marlériga sin resultado alguno y ya habían perdido toda esperanza de encontrar la posada donde se hospedaba el hermoso pelirrojo, habían ido a distintas posadas con distintos nombres: "bienvenidos al bosque encantado", "ven y disfruta el amor", "ninguno como el primer amor" pero ninguno de esas posadas era la que estaban buscando.

Así que se decidió a llevar a hanamichi a la pasada que él mismo le ofreciera, la que él consideraba la mejor posada de todas y esta era la de su querida tía Lluvia (así le llamaba a escondidas, solo lluvia lo sabía) después de todo él sabía que una vez le dijese quien era el forastero ella le trataría muy bien, además él pagaría todos los gastos durante toda la estadía del pelirrojo en su reino.

Por lo que se empezaron a dirigir a la posada _"Lluvia de amor"_ sin darse cuenta que en e rostro de hanamichi comenzaba a haber conocimiento por donde iban. Hablaron de diversas trivialidades durante el camino, como por ejemplo cuando había llegado a marlériga, que tal le había parecido la ciudad y cuanto tiempo pensaba estar. Y así llegaron al frente de la posada y cuando kaede iba a llamar.

-Señora Lluvia – buscaba para todos lados con la mirada – Ya llegué – y se puede ver como lluvia salía de la cocina con un delantal y una hermosa sonrisa que se esfumó de su rostro al ver la compañía con la que venía hana –

-Hana, que bueno que ya llegaste – fijó su mirada en el joven al que consideraba como un hijo – su al…… - kaede adivinando habló antes que ella –

-Kaede –

-Jajajaja – rió hana tomando a la mujer de los hombros y guiñándole un ojo – simplemente kaede, voy a dejar las cosas que compré a mi habitación – y fue así como hana les dejó a solas –

-Que? – fue la pregunta de kaede a la mirada escrutadora de lluvia –

-Como que que jovencito? – le miró retadora – te casas en menos de un mes ya andas tras otro – le reprendió –

-Yo le soy fiel a Hanamichi Sakuragui Príncipe de Alicants –

-Aja – le miró seria –

-En serio – la atrajo y le dijo en tono confidente – es él, él es el príncipe de Alicants –

-Sí como no y por eso se hospeda aquí –

-Hablo en serio, escapó de su reino para venir a conocer el mío –

-Y eso él te lo dijo verdad? – le miro de una manera que dice, a mi no se me escapa nada –

-Le conocí cuando tenía ocho años, él solo tenía cuatro y no él no me vio, fue en una visita real, por favor trátale bien – la miró serio – no quiere que nadie sepa quien es, sí?

-Muy bien kaede, pero al menos dime que le dijiste que eres el rey y no simplemente kaede –

-Deseo que se enamore de kaede y no me mire como al rey con quien tiene la obligación de casarse – le miró indignada –

-Entiendo lo que dices pero déjame darte un consejo al decirte que estas haciendo todo mal – miró hacia el cuarto de hana – deberías decirle que eres el rey, aunque él no te diga que es el príncipe y luego cortejarle como simplemente kaede –

-No – frunció su ceño – él se apartaría de mí y no lo toleraría, voy a seguir como hasta ahora –

-Bien, solo era un consejo, ya tienes veintidós años, ya eres grande y se supone que piensas – mirada fea de parte de kaede –

-Bien – en eso hanamichi salió de su habitación –

-Lluvia habrá algo de comer – le dio una sincera sonrisa para luego llevarse una mano hacia donde se encontraba su estómago – me muero del hambre – confirmación de eso fue el gruñido de sus tripitas y al escucharlo hana se ruborizó y luego todos rieron fuertemente –

Ambos comieron muy bien, la comida de lluvia era exquisita y kaede insistió tanto en pagar que hanamichi aceptó su cortesía casi impuesta. Luego empezaron a hablar sobre los lugares que kaede pensaba a hanamichi le gustarían para llevarle a que los conociera y ser algo un guía turístico.

Los días pasaron y hana se la pasaba muy bien al lado de kaede, este por su parte se sentía en la gloria, pero como bien dicen _"después del gustazo viene el trancazo" _ pero mientras le durara el gusto lo disfrutaría.

Ya le había llevado a conocer el mercado, cada una de las tiendas de ropa, de comida, de verduras, frutas, recuerdos de todo lo os podáis imaginar que encontrareis en un mercado de antaño, hasta le había llevado a ver las tiendas de armas.

También le llevó a conocer distintos parajes alrededor de la capital y ya muchos ciudadanos les habían visto caminar por todo lado y sorprendidos al ver como su rey trataba de bien a este joven forastero.

--------------------------------------------

Se encontraba descanso en su habitación o mas bien mejor dicho planeando lo que tenía pensado para el día de hoy, sabía, o mas bien había notado que ya había llamado en gran manera la atención del pelirrojo, aunque no estaba seguro si hanamichi se había enamorado de él, hoy le llevaría por la tarde a dar un pequeño recorrido a caballo por el bosquezuelo cerca de la ciudad, y si se animaba tal vez y le robaba un beso; estaba en esas cuando.

-Kaede Rukawa mas vale que me digas la verdad sobre lo que esta pasando en este mismo instante antes de que los rumores lleguen a Alicants – entró kogure muy serio a su habitación y sin llamar a la puerta –

-De que hablas kogure – habló en tono soñador y omitiendo el no haya llamado a su puerta antes de entrar –

-Del joven extranjero al que estas cortejando delante de todo el reino – le mira ceñudo – déjame decirte que estas comprometido en matrimonio y que todo el pueblo puede verlo muy mal, ya has dado tu palabra real –

-El es el príncipe Hanamichi de Alicants –

-Así y por que no ha venido aquí – refutó kogure no creyéndole a su muchachito –

-Se ha presentado como un forastero –

-Kaede –_"que acaso no puede decirlo todo de una sola" _–

-Tú le conoces, no? – miró el asentimiento de kogure – por que no vas a reconocerle se hospeda donde lluvia –

-Mas te vale que sea verdad, sino esto es la guerra – _"no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si estos rumores llegan a Alicants y en verdad el príncipe hanamichi se encuentra allá" _pensó kogure –

-Descuida yo iré a verle por la tarde – le sonrió – estoy tan feliz – insertar sonrisa de enamorado –

-Sabe que eres le rey – cuestionó –

-No –

-Sabes que puedes estar cometiendo un gran error al no decirle quien eres en verdad – dijo mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su vientre –

-Me vas a regañar tú también con respecto a que le tengo que decir que soy el rey y perder la oportunidad de que me ame por quien soy yo no por lo que represento – le miró con el ceño fruncido –

-Bien veo que lluvia ya te habló – le miró – que sepas que estoy de acuerdo con ella – se toco la cabeza – ya eres grande y puedes tomar tus decisiones y asumir sus riesgos voy a verle – y salió de palacio acompañado de un paje y al llegar a la posada pudo confirmar la verdad que kaede le dijera, en el reino se encontraba el prometido del gran testarudo Rey Rukawa –

-----------------------------------------

En el reino de Alicants después de que al rey se le pasara la chicha de saber en donde estaba su único hijo y el nerviosismo de una posible guerra ante su ausencia todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.

Sobre todo por que parecía que tanto el rey y la reina habían decidido tener su segunda luna de miel y casi o se les miraba por le palacio, sus comidas las dejaba en la antesala de la habitación donde a veces las doncellas escuchaban pequeñas risillas ahogadas.

Y dadas las circunstancias los que se hacía cargo del reino por el momento eran los del consejo real, quienes no habían perdido la esperanza de encontrar al príncipe hanamichi y traerle de vuelta lo más rápido posible. Mientras en la habitación real sendo mas específica en la cama real se encontraban dos cuerpos abrazados uno al otro después de todo el ejercicio realizado.

-Crees que se cansen de buscar a nuestro hana – fue la pregunta de la siempre hermosa reina ayako –

-En verdad creo que no tienen esperanza alguna – la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro – después de todo es de hana de quien hablamos, entrenado por el mismísimo comandante de mi ejército y con la gran tenacidad de su madre – la besó –

-Te molestaría tener otro bebé –

-No me digas que…… - la miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos –

-No – miró como el brillo del rostro de su marido se iba lentamente – pero podría estarlo muy pronto – le besó – no te parece? –

-A hanamichi le hará mucha ilusión tener un hermanito –

-O hermanita –

-Solo espero ayako que él se encuentre bien y pueda regresar sano y salvo – le miró con el rostro marcado en aflicción –

-Descuida amor – beso – él regresará y mamá le va a estar esperando – se fundieron en un beso y continuaron así en lo suyo –

---------------------------------------

Estaba estirado cuan largo era en la suave caita de su habitación esperando a que llegase la tarde para poder encontrarse con kaede. Era realmente extraño desde que lo conoció cada día le era imposible cada vez mas estar sin verle un solo día y cuando le miraba su corazón se aceleraba a límites insospechados.

Él nunca se había enamorado, aunque hubo una vez que insistido por sus amigos había besado a una joven pero ese beso nunca le gustó le supo de lo mas feo, nunca había sentido la necesidad de besar o ser besado por alguien, pero ahora cada vez que miraba a kaede sus ojos terminaban sin querer en esos bellos y finos labios y se preguntaba como sería ser besado por ellos, pero cada vez que se daba cuenta en lo que estaba pensando se regañaba a sí mismo recordándose que pronto se casaría para salvar su reino y queriendo o no debía serle fiel al rey rukawa quien quiera que fuese.

Pero también ya no podría hacer nada mas, la verdad es que se había enamorado de kaede y como un loco _"ve a donde quieras, diviértete y vive pero eso sí semana y media antes del matrimonio debes regresar"_ eso le había dicho su madre_ "Si llegas a conocer a tu persona especial, disfrútala, pero debes regresar semana y media antes del matrimonio"_ y le haría caso, se había enamorado de kaede, simplemente kaede y disfrutaría el pasar tiempo con su persona especial aunque cuando se casara debiera sufrir al fingir no conocerle.

-------------------------------------------

Se encontraban en estos instantes en el boquezuelo cercano a la ciudad cabalgando alegremente y cuando al llegar a una hermosa pradera hicieron algunas competencias de velocidad quedando ambos empatados, sudados, jadeantes y riendo alegremente.

Se bajaron de los caballos para poder descansar sobre el suave pasto de la hermosa pradera que se extendía ante ellos y comenzaron a hablar de lo hermoso del paisaje y de los pocos animalitos que había visto.

-No te parece raro los pocos animalitos que hemos visto hoy kaede – le dijo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte –

-En realidad miramos muchos, por estos lugares casi no se ven animales, estos se ven en cantidades mucho mas adentro del bosque, justo donde se encuentra mi lugar favorito – miró hacia hanamichi quien le miraba con tristeza _"no me ha llevado a su lugar favorito, ni siquiera le importo, seguro y me usa como excusa para poder salir de su casa" _y como adivinando sus pensamientos – descuida pronto te llevaré a conocerlo – sonrió, él casi no sonreía – serás el primero al que yo lleve, mi padre antes de morir me dijo que ese era el lugar favorito de mamá y que esperaba que fuera el mío –

-Eso es hermoso kaede – le miró con una gran sonrisa _"será que le importo en algo" –_

-Eres – se animó y le acarició la mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha – muy hermoso hana –

-Gra…Gracias – se ruborizó y sin darse cuenta en dos por tres kaede ya estaba demasiado cerca de si y de su rostro –

-Ahora voy a besarte hermoso pelirrojo, mmmhhhnn – ronroneó mientras se apoderaba de los suaves labios de hanamichi quien torpemente trató de devolver el beso para alegría de kaede quien ahora le había recostado completamente sobre la grama mientras él quedaba arriba –

El besó continuó entre pequeñas lamidas a los labios, suaves mordiscos en el labio inferior y succiones a estos para luego comenzar un beso con mas pasión donde hana le abrió su boca para que sus lenguas pudiesen encontrarse y así comenzar una suave danza que les envolvía con suavidad y los dejaba con ganas de más.

Fue cuando escucharon el relinchar de los caballos que se separaron y se dieron cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que kaede ayudó a hanamichi a levantarse y ayudarle a montar su caballo, luego el tomó de las riendas al otro caballa y se montó justo atrás de hana (o sea iban montados en el mismo caballo) y comenzaron su regreso despacio entre besos y caricias hacia la posada _"Lluvia de Amor" _para luego él retirarse e ir a palacio.

Continuara……………….

Hoy sí me quedó largo hasta que me asusté todo me surgió natural, en la madrugada escribí como cuatro páginas y en la tarde el resto. Pues bien como veis que va el fic, decidí adelantarlo por que ya me gustaría verlos juntos así que si encuentran un hueco por allí me avisan y veo a ver que hago. Ya se dieron su primer beso que emoción. Bueno espero que les siga gustando mucho la historia.

Ahora las malas noticias, para que vean primero las buenas el cap por supuesto, verán mis queridas lectoras, esta vez no fue problema de la computadora, tal vez podríamos echarle la culpa a la falta de inspiración, pero tampoco eso fue _(aunque si estuve corta de inspiración, me pongo nerviosa con falta de inspiración y el lemon a las puertas bbuuuaaaaa __**AYUDA**)_ en fin les cuento.

Mis papis trabajan en una empresa que se basa en los traslados ya he vivido en Nicaragua y Guatemala y voy de vacaciones a Costa Rica, mi mami es de Costa Rica y mi papi de Nicaragua pero estamos trabajando aquí en Guatemala, hace 24 años que mi mami solo va por temporadas a Costa Rica o sea vacaciones a visitar a toda la familia, si toda la familia vive en Costa Rica, pero hace poco a mediados de diciembre la junta general trasladó a mi papi a trabajar a Costa Rica o sea estamos en mudanza y yo buscando universidad como loca ahora estoy en Guatemala para arreglar mis papeles y parezco un trombo bailando de aquí para allá a ver que hago, y para mas las clases comienzan en Costa Rica el 15 de enero y la universidad de Guate donde yo estudio medicina abre el dos de enero, así que estoy re estresada por lo que creo que esta vez si voy a tardar en escribir creo que por eso me salió mas larguito el cap.

Tratare de escribir el próximo capitulo y ojala tenga bastante inspiración por que se viene el lemon, besos a todas vosotras y gracias por vuestra comprensión de antemano.

**Elena:** lamento haberme omitido ese horario tratare de corregirlo lo mas pronto posible.

**Rei Ayanami:** me alegra saber mucho que te agrada el fic

**Denisse: ** me alegra que te guste y espero que te siga gustando. besos

**Hipolita: ** es bueno saber que te ha agradado el fic. Gracias por el comentario


	9. Luna LLena I

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**¿UN AMOR?**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

VIII _Luna Llena I_

Fue cuando escucharon el relinchar de los caballos que se separaron y se dieron cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que kaede ayudó a hanamichi a levantarse y ayudarle a montar su caballo, luego el tomó de las riendas al otro caballa y se montó justo atrás de hana (o sea iban montados en el mismo caballo) y comenzaron su regreso despacio entre besos y caricias hacia la posada _"Lluvia de Amor" _para luego él retirarse e ir a palacio.

-------------------------------------------------

Tras dejarle kaede en la posada de su tía donde su amor se hospedaba se marchó con un sexy guiño de ojo. Todo esto lo vio Lluvia pero no comentó nada al ver legar al pelirrojo sumamente feliz, y es que la sonrisa boba que adornaba su rostro realmente era muy hermosa.

Por supuesto Lluvia pensó que kaede le había dicho a hana que él era el rey Rukawa y por supuesto al haberse enamorado de kaede quien en verdad era el rey ahora el joven príncipe no tenía ningún tipo de miedo a su futura boda, gran error.

Los siguientes días que pasaron kaede se lo llevaba durante todo el día a pasear por los lugares mas hermosos que jamás aya visto jamás, llevaban comida para no tener que regresar y ambos eran risas, besos y un que otro toque aquí y allá.

Hanamichi se sentía en un sueño, él pensaba que jamás se volvería a sentir así, y aunque a veces le preocupaba el hecho de que pronto se tenía que casar con el rey las palabras que su madre le dijera volvían frescas nuevamente a él y se proponía disfrutar cada instante del que tenían juntos.

Después de un hermoso paseo durante el día con kaede cortejándole ahora se hallaba en su habitación observando la hermosa luna llena que mostraba el cielo, ya era la tercera noche con luna llena y él sabía que mientras mas noches pasaban con luna llena más fértil se volvía su cuerpo y su libido subía si control por lo que mantenía a kaede en la raya, pero a veces era tan difícil hacerlo.

Y mucho más aún cuando kaede se ponía a hablarle de sus hermosos ojos avellana, de su sonrisa radiante, de su boca hermosa y peor cuando le salían versos, kaede era simplemente lo mejor de su vida, como olvidarle en tan solo unos días para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a un ser que no conocía, aunque sabía que jamás le daría su corazón, no después de haber conocido a su persona especial.

Lluvia por su parte estaba feliz al ver que la futura pareja llevaba su relación tan bien, por su puesto como les dije antes ella no sabía que kaede seguía manteniendo ese secreto para con hana, de vez en cuando hana y ella se ponían a hablar y ella aprovechaba para darle uno que otro consejo ya que ahora le sentía muy suyo.

Hanamichi en sus tiempos libres (léase cuando kaede no se lo llevaba a pasear a saber donde) se quedaba con Lluvia y la ayudaba con sus arreglos florales o bien se metía a la cocina (recuerden que su madre la reina ayako le insistió en que él debía aprender a cocinar y como se supone que es un forastero……) a ayudarla y/o aprender una nueva receta para su colección.

Hay que recordar que la orden dada por su madre era volver semana y media antes de la boda, pues bien todavía faltaba dieciséis días para volver, y él estaba muy feliz, pues hoy, hoy volvería a salir con kaede después de todo un día de no verle. Y es que al pobre rey Rukawa, kogure le paró en seco y le dijo que estaba muy bien que actuara como un verdadero enamorado pero que eso no tenía por que distraerlo de sus deberes para con el reino por lo que todo un día se la pasó en palacio tratando de arreglar todo para al día siguiente que kogure se las pudiera arreglar solo.

----------------------------------------------------

El rey riota se encontraba a las afueras de las habitaciones de su esposa y es que últimamente la reina se empezó a tener malestares matutinos y cada ves eran mucho mas fuertes por lo que el rey preocupad por su amada mandó a llamar a los mejores doctores del reino para que atendiesen a su preciada joya.

Pero los ineptos estos estaban tardando demasiado y el muerto de los nervios que no aguantaba mas los nervios y la preocupación de saber exactamente lo que estaba sufriendo su bien amada. Amata también estaba fuera de la habitación y miraba con simulada gracia a su rey, ella ya sospechaba que pudiera estar pasando pero la reina no creía que fuese eso, si apenas habían empezado a intentar tener otro bebé, era muy pronto para que ella quedase embarazada.

-Tranquilo su majestad – inclinó su cabeza – verá que la reina se encuentra muy bien de salud –

-Pero aún así no puedo evitar preocuparme – en ese instante las puertas se abrieron y el médico real salió de la habitación de la reina mas serio que un sapo verde – que le sucede a la reina – no pudo evitar el tono de preocupación –

-Nada en especial su majestad – detuvo su respuesta para mirar bien a su rey, ese hombre vivía por su mujer – ella misma desea decírselo alteza – levantó al mirada – yo me marcho su majestad – inclinó la cabeza y se marchó –

-Yo me quedaré aquí mi señor –habló amata al ver la turbación del rey –

-Bien – y entró a las habitaciones de su esposa –

La habitación estaba muy bien iluminada y la reina estaba sentada en un cómodo diván con vista a la ventana mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y aquello fue lo que no le dio buena espina al rey que precipitándose corrió a tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila mi amor, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien – el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte – buscaremos a los mejore médicos del planeta y te salvaremos – la reina dejo de llorar y se puso seria –

-Y de que se supone riota que van a salvarme – le apartó de sí mirándole fríamente –

-No estás enferma mi vida –

-Por supuesto que no idiota – suspiró – esto me pasa por casarme con un tonto como tú, muy bueno para los asuntos del reino, fiel en el amor, pero intuitivo de nada, nada –

-Pero Ayako, tesoro que es lo que te pasa, si todavía no e hecho nada malo – la miró tranquilamente – y además se puede saber lo que te dijo el doctor –

-Me dijo que pronto seremos padres nuevamente eso es todo – le respondió brusca para luego echarse a llorar – que le voy a decir a hana –

-Seremos papás de nuevo – asombrado –

-Sí –

-Estás embarazada –

-Vamos a empezar nuevamente como cuando esperaba a hanamichi – le miró seria – no seas el rey de los idiotas y escucha con atención, estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo, y es tú hijo así que ahora que lo tienes en claro ya cállate me duele la cabeza – el rey solo sonrió y se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente –

-Gracias – fue el susurro que recibió en su oído la reina – crees que fue por la luna llena? –

-Y que otra explicación habría – suspiro mientras se acurruca en el pecho de su marido – si soy descendiente de la tribu tras la montaña –

-Sí – le acaricia suavemente la espalda – a hana le va a alegrar – la reina sonrió, la fuerza de la luna creciente mas la proximidad de la luna llena habían dado la ayuda –

------------------------------------------

Caminaban a través del bosquezuelo tomados de la mano mientras hanamichi se maravillaba de la hermosura del lugar, ya habían visto varios conejos y de largo habían observado bellos alces y venados. Los haces de luz solar entraban por entre las ramas y le concedía al bosque un toque casi irreal pero muy hermoso.

Ya varias veces se habían detenido para compartir un tierno beso y kaede trataba de concentrarse en solo acariciar su espalda pues no quería asustarle, ahora estaban en uno de esos momentos mientras sus lenguas valientes luchadoras entraban y recorrían cada rincón escondido en al boca del otro, el abrazo en el que estaba envuelto hanamichi cada vez se volvía mas estrecho de lo que ya era pegando sus cuerpos de una forma increíble.

Mas sin embargo algo duro que chocaba contra su vientre logró que se separa un momento de kaede en busca de aire aunque este no le soltaba de su abrazo, se ruborizó al comprender que él, kaede, estaba excitado tan solo por haberse dado un beso, sutilmente se deshizo de su abrazo para separarse y le regaló una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, no es que él no sintiera calor, pero es que ahora no, eso sí que no, estaban en luna llena.

-Tranquilo – al ver su turbación kaede habló – es solo que eres tan hermoso – le acarició una mejilla – pero no haré absolutamente nada –

-Lo sé – kaede se acercó y nuevamente le tomó de la mano –

-Sigamos ya pronto estaremos allí – y continuaron caminando hacia donde kaede deseaba llevarle para que pudiera conocer su lugar favorito en todo marlériga –

Así retomaron su caminata tomados de la mano y con un kaede tratando de tranquilizar sus hormonas revolucionadas mientras abrazaba ahora a hanamichi por su estrecha cintura y este recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, realmente era muy feliz, ojala y no hubiese sido un príncipe y así a lo mejor estaría siempre así al lado de kaede.

---------------------

Al llegar al lugar favorito de kaede, hanamichi de la impresión se soltó de su abrazo y observó todo mas detenidamente, era tan increíblemente hermoso. Los árboles hacían de una gran muralla para proteger ese pequeño paraíso en tres de los lados donde envolvían un pequeño lago que mas abajo kaede le había dicho que se transformaba en río, al fondo como en una muralla hecha de tierra totalmente cubierta de un musgo suave caía hermosamente una catarata.

Dándole una caída increíble a su forma, junto con la formación de espuma que se formaba junto con el chocar del agua, las piedras grandes al lado de la base de la catarata como en su final, y una gran extensión para nadar; la pequeña playita al lado del lago era hermosamente blanca y suave. Un poco más cerca de los árboles el pasto se miraba casi como si fuese una hermosa ilusión. Miraba todo incrédulamente cuando tras de un arbusto miró un par de orejas y luego al sonido se elevó la cabeza de un ciervo que salió saltando del lugar, esto era mágicamente le lugar perfecto.

-Es tan hermoso kaede – volvió a mirar todo para luego mirar a los ojos de kaede –

-sí, verdad que es así – le atrajo hacia él y le envolvió en un abrazo – era el lugar favorito de mi madre, después de que ella muriera y yo tuviese edad para caminar mi padre me trajo aquí y me lo mostró y ahora yo se lo muestro a la persona que mas amo – le miró a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa que fue contestada para luego fundir sus labios en un tierno beso – te parece que te enseñe los alrededores –

-Me parece una idea excelente, luego podemos venir y extender la manta y comer las delicias de Lluvia – ambos sonrieron para dirigirse a dar ese pequeño paseo –

Continuará……….

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y adivinen que, la universidad no la abren hasta el 10 de enero así que tengo algo de tiempo pero cuando llegue esa fecha voy a estar muerta de cansancio, de suplicar y llorar por que las clases en Costa Rica comienzan el 15 de enero ya miro la siguiente palabra que me va a describir STRESS.

Espero me dejen muchas reviws. Gracias de antemano y besos a cada una de mis lectoras.

**Shadir: **y no pienso que sea la mejor reaccione que tenaga hana para con kaede una vez se sepa todo. Muchas gracias por siempre apoyar,me en mis fics. Besos.

**Rei ayanami: **muchas gracias chica e igual para ti, me añlegra saber que te gustò el capitulo. Gracias y espero te siga gustando


	10. Huida

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**¿UN AMOR?**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

X _Huida_

Galopaba a gran velocidad, pues deseaba con todo el corazón huir de ese lugar en el que se encontraba, deseaba huir del Reino de marlériga. Rayos pero que había cruzado por su mente para hacer semejante cosa, mientras cabalgaba grandes surcos de lágrimas se miraban en sus mejillas sonrosadas por su apurada huida, como rayos se había acostado así sin pensar en nada mas con kaede, ¡ÉL IBA A CASARSE EN UNOS DÍAS!.

Y a pesar del dolor que sentía en su retaguardia aumento el galope para así llegar lo mas pronto al hospedaje que Luna atendía recoger sus cosas y largarse de allí para solo volver, gracias a su maldita mala suerte, el día que tuviese que casarse con el Rey Rukawa, Mi Mamá, que diría el rey si se enteraba de todo lo sucedido, no él tenía que ser muy fuerte por su pueblo y luchar con todo lo que se le vendría encima comenzando con su padre.

---------------------------------------

En el palacio de marlériga se encontraba kogure revisando el estado del salón principal que brillaba a causa del esplendoroso y hermosos sol que alumbraba en esos momentos mientras acariciaba su bonita y apenas visible, a un ojo muy crítico, pancita; bajo la mirada de halcón de su irritado maridito.

---------------------------------------

Hanamichi ya llegaba a la posada, con cuidado bajó de su caballo y caminó hacia adentro su rostro como anteriormente describí todavía iba lleno en lágrimas las cuales poco antes de entrar trató de borrar al quitarlas con la manga de su túnica, mas no esperaba que a esa hora lluvia se encontrara en la posada.

-Hanamichi que bueno que ya regresaste – le miró de espaldas mas sin embargo hana tenía ahora un peculiar forma de caminar – y kaede donde se encuentra hana – al no recibir respuesta iba a encarar al chico pero este ya entraba a su cuarto –

Ella quedó congelada, parada en el marco de la puerta al ver al Jove príncipe del extranjero recoger todas sus cosas de una forma desesperada mientras escuchaba suaves gemidos de dolor y llanto y ahora sí que se preocupó, _"acaso kaede en su afán de obtener al joven príncipe había abusado de él" o "había terminado la relación bruscamente, pero eso no podía pasar si se miraban muy enamorados"_.

Trató de hablar con él de que le dijera aunque sea pío pero lo único que logró sacar fue que la abrazara de una forma como desesperada y se deshiciera en agua sobre ella vertiendo con amargura cada una de sus lágrimas, ya cuando se separaron ella le detuvo y le trajo comida y agua y un almodón pues era evidente lo que había pasado y que kaede no le había confesado que él sería su futuro marido pero ese niño la iba a oír.

Con gran tristeza en su corazón, así vio marcharse a hanamichi que pese al dolor de ciertas partes marchó a toda velocidad hacia el reino de Alicants, su reino. Mas no perdiendo el tiempo mandó a uno de sus mozos con el que siempre se comunicaba con kogure y mando a llamarle si podía tener algún tiempo libre y así pronto llegaba él seguido de su esposo y una comitiva a esperar de kaede mientras lluvia le ponía al tanto.

-----------------------------------------------

Se estaba despertando lentamente, estirando su bien formado cuerpo aún exponiendo su desnudez a la naturaleza, su piel blanquecina, sus largas y bellas piernas, su torso escultural, su espalda y sus hermosas y respingonas nalgas y por último sus hermosos ojos azules.

Sintió el vacío a su lado mas sin embargo pensó que hana andaba dando un paseo corto por los alrededores que le mostró el día anterior. Todavía recordaba cuan espectacular había sido su orgasmo y que bien se sintió llenar el cuerpo amado de toda su esencia.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo divisar todavía la canasta que llevaron con la comida, también vio su ropa revuelta en el suelo y la deliciosa manto que hacía un rico contacto con su piel desnuda, además de que solo el hecho de recordar lo vivido en la noche se ponía realmente a tono.

Se vistió con solo algo de ropa decidido a buscar a hana y traerlo nuevamente hacia el manto que habían ocupado antes para hacer con sus cuerpos muchas cosas que se le estaban ocurriendo y que le sacaban por demás una sonrisa bastante maliciosa. Hanamichi era virgen y era solo suyo.

Camino por los alrededores mientras su corazón se aceleraba por la preocupación que empezaba a tener, no encontraba a hana por ningún lado y eso no era nada bueno. Al regresar rejuntó todas las cosas y se encaminó hasta donde dejaron los caballos descubriendo que solo se encontraba el suyo y decidido al subir al caballo galopo hasta llegar a la posada de Lluvia.

----------------------------------------------------

Galopaba a una velocidad increíble sin detenerse ni inmutarse por nada ya iba como había venido, observando el paisaje, ya no le interesaba nada, apenas si se detenía para que el caballo descansase aunque si el caballo no tuviese que descansar seguiría galopando a grandes velocidades, ahora solo le faltaba un día de camino, claro casi todo un día galopando apenas deteniéndose, mientras se sentía morir. Como iba a amar a alguien a quien no conocía y con quien compartiría el resto de sus días si ya amaba a otra persona y se le había entregado sin mas y lo que es peor, probablemente ya estaría embarazado y ESO NO PODRIA PASAR es mas NO TENÍA QUE PASAR y si lo estaba estaría en grandes problemas pero él no se desharía de su chiquito.

-------------------------------------------

Muy tranquilo y campante entraba kaede a la posada de lluvia en su reino a buscar a hanamichi, durante el camino se hizo a la idea de que si lo lastimó mas de la cuenta y que por eso se había ido puesto que él no daba signos de despertar, mas sin embargo lo primero con que se encontró es que la posada estaba vacía no había gente en el lugar y unas uñas se clavaron en su oreja haciéndole gemir por el dolor sentido y al ver a su torturador se sorprendió mas ya que era lluvia.

-Hasta que apareces jovencito – susurró lluvia muy enojada – vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones – dijo mientras lo conducía a una habitación para ver a kogure muy serio observándole junto a su esposo que le pedía casi suplicaba que se calmara –

-Sal de aquí Hisashi – pidió kogure pero ante su negativa – sal o le diré a los guardias que te saquen – fue entonces que salió de la habitación –

-Lluvia ya suéltame – la miró – pero que te pasa por que me pellizcas y por que estas tan serio ko…… - no terminó de hablar cuando sintió que le daban dos cachetadas cortesía kogure y su mirada helada le hizo mejor callarse nunca en su vida lo había visto tan serio –

-Mas te vale que me digas que antes de tomar la pureza de tu prometido le hayas dicho que eres el Rey Rukawa con quien va a casarse – al ver como kaede agachaba el rostro retrocedió y se sentó mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar lentamente y lluvia corría a su lado para tratar de tranquilizarle –

-Tranquilo kogure – le dijo lluvia – no te pongas así, puede hacerle mal al bebé –

-Sabes lo que has hecho – ni siquiera escuchó a lluvia – no, supongo que no –

-Acaso amar a la persona que amas es malo – le preguntó kaede –

-Sí, si no eres totalmente honesto con ella – le miró ya un poco mas calmado – el príncipe hanamichi de Alicants huyó a su reino perdiendo su honra con simplemente kaede y tú no dijiste nada te callaste, sabes lo que significa? –

-Que me ama –

-Sí, ama a simplemente kaede – hizo una pausa – pero no ama al rey rukawa – otra pausa – si él le dice a su padre que no desea el matrimonio por que se enamoró y le ruega y le suplica estoy seguro que no se casará con tigo –

-Eso no va a suceder jamás, él se casará con migo –

-Solo te digo que si eso sucede no habrá guerra, tú mismo creaste este embrollo – mejor no le digo que averigüé que su madre es mi señora descendiente del cacique de mi tribu, rayos el príncipe podría estar embarazado del heredero, anoche fue luna llena – te lo advertí, y según me dijo lluvia ella también te lo advirtió –

-Kogure, escucha, yo soy el rey……

-PUES NO TE HAS COMPORTADO COMO TAL – le grito – te dije en el pasado que te consideraba grande como para dejar de guiarte y que comenzaras a tomar tus decisiones como rey pero se nota que no puedes – le miró serio – estás castigado –

-QUE, NO PUEDES –

-Claro que puedo soy tu tutor y tengo autoridad sobre ti hasta que tengas los veintisiete años así que te aguantas – le miro serio y retador – se acabaron tus paseos por el pueblo, todos los días harás el trabajo que yo realizo y que solo supervisaré además de encargarte de los preparativos de tu boda si es que el rey de Alicants no lo cancela, ahora a palacio el carruaje nos espera, un jinete llevará tu corcel –

Mejor no decir nada lluvia y kogure estaban muy enojados con él y con toda razón, así que por ello se había ido hanamichi, todo lo hizo mal y lo peor es que se lo dijeron y él actuó como un criajo que tonto había sido ahora solo debía rogar por que hanamichi no quisiese cancelar su matrimonio, así que marcho a palacio.

-----------------------------------------------------

Había pasado ya día y medio desde entonces y hanamichi entraba a palacio como un bólido, a pesar de que los sirvientes le hacían preguntas de donde había estado él no las contestaba ni siquiera a yohei. Solo entro corriendo a su cuarto a encerrarse tirarse a la cama y llorar, llorar por todo lo que perdería. Mientras su madre le miraba sentada al pie de la cama tratando de consolarlo mientras su bebé caía rendido al sueño. Su padre había salido a realizar unas diligencias.

Continuará……………………

**Hipolita: **hola me alegra saber que aparte de lo empalagoso y cursi el fic te este gustando, espero y puedas perdonar la demora. No saliò tu msn. Besos para Chile. Y nuevamente gracias por tu revió.

**Elena: **mmmm, pues todavía estoy craneàndola pero de desentendido NADA, o bueno no sè a decir verdad. Gracias por tu revió y pespero perdones la demosra. Besos para ti.

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón.

Bueno, ahora les contaré, fue toda una odisea sacar todos los papeles de la universidad, pero no los pude sacar todos, nos vinimos a Costa Rica por que le cumple de mi padre se acercaba y él quería que lo celebrásemos en familia, todavía mis papeles están en Guatemala pero pronto vendrán, por lo pronto no estoy estudiando, y si no esta estudiando por que no ha escrito.

mi madre aquí no tiene trabajo y esta todo el día en casa por lo que no me deja usar mucho tiempo la computadora.

Adiós inspiración para el lemon y es que me lo pensaba y lo aceptaba y ya luego no me gustaba y lo volvía a pensar y luego ya no así que decidí hacerlo en flash back, cuando no sé.

Mi abuelo le dejó a mi mami un terreno así que estamos arreglándolo sembramos un montón de cada cosa.

Me tiene reocupada en la casa tanto así que ando con ganas de conseguirme un trabajo si es así casi menos que podré escribir.

Y mis hermanas como estudian todo le día hay que hacerles desde el desayuno hasta lavarles la ropa (wacala) en fin resignación.

Realmente espero su comprensión trataré de escribir pronto, espero no se hayan olvidado del fic, les cuento que me tengo un proyecto de Harry Potter pero todavía no sé si lo escribiré. Bueno besos a todas y gracias por vuestra paciencia.


	11. Luna Llena II

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

¿UN AMOR?

By

TardyAsuka

XI _Luna Llena II_.

Cansado, así es como podría definirse, y es que desde que fuese puesto en castigo no tenía ni un solo momento libre para descansar, siempre surgía algo en el momento en que terminaba todo y kogure corregía para volver a empezar a trabajar. Sabía que aunque le pidiese un momento de descanso no se lo darían puesto que todavía seguían muy enojados con él. Del rey Riota tampoco sabían nada por lo que había auto asumido que siempre sí habría boda, aunque kogure le había dicho que no se confiara. Y sin embargo aunque intentara engañar a su corazón creía creer las palabras de kogure.

---------------------------------------------

En el momento en que hanamichi entro a palacio todos le miraron raro, no por su caminado sino por que aunque la reina salió a recibirle la ignoró totalmente, y siendo conocedores del gran amor que hanamichi tenía por su madre fue lo que realmente extraño a tanto los sirvientes como a los miembros de la corte. El rey no se encontraba dado que la reina le convenció en que debía ir a ver como se encontraba el reino aún en las partes mas alejadas de palacio. Pero sabía que las noticias corrían como pólvora y en cuanto su marido supiese del regreso de su hijo volvería sin tardar un pío.

Fue todo un día en el que hanamichi estuvo encerrado en su habitación sin ni siquiera acercarse a la ventana. Fue cuando aquellos recuerdos le invadieron que se sintió desolado. Era obvio que por ser descendientes de la tribu tras la montaña ellos podían saber si estaban embarazados aún teniendo solo una semana de gestación, tenía tanto miedo que lentamente se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, y al abrirla

-Yohei – susurró el príncipe –

-Alteza – estaban dentro de palacio – desea conversar? – preguntó su amigo solícito – Hana –

-Trae a mi madre – fue la simple petición – y que nadie se de cuenta –

-No se preocupe alteza – inclinó su cabeza – vuestra madre no se ha alejado mucho de aquí – hana sonrió, volvía a sentirse seguro de sí mismo –

-Apróntate –

-Como ordene – y yohei fue a buscar a la reina Ayako.

Cuando Yohei regresó junto a la reina ni siquiera toco la puerta, solo la abrió e hizo pasar a la reina a la habitación de su mejor amigo, que le habría pasado a hana tan grave para que estuviese tan afectado así. Cuando la reina ingresó lo presintió todo, hanamichi estaba sentado en un diván y una rara pero extraña y tranquilizante luz parecía salir de su rostro y lo supo, su bebé ya no era tan bebé. Tranquilamente se acercó hasta él, sentándose a su lado. La tensión era realmente grande y no sabían como empezar la conversación, así que ayako pensado que como era la madre debía ser ella quien empezara.

-Sabes, tengo dos semanas de embarazo – le miró de reojo – tu padre esta muy alegre y realmente ambos esperamos que estés feliz de tener un hermanito o hermanita –

-Que no voy a disfrutar por estar casado con un completo desconocido – rumió hana, pero al ver el rostro de su madre – lo siento es solo que –

-Le conociste verdad – le acarició la cara – a tu persona especial – hubo un asentimiento de cabeza – que vas a hacer con el bebé – le preguntó, hana le vio, es que acaso era tan leíble para su madre –

-Como lo sabes? Ni siquiera sé si estoy embarazado –

-Recuerda de quien eres descendiente, nosotros inmediatamente empezamos a vernos distintos, sé lo que te digo, lo acabo de experimentar, aún cuando no quería creerlo hijo –

-Mamá que voy a hacer, él seguramente pertenece a la acorte –

-Por que dices que pertenece a la corte – le paró ella –

-Nunca me dijo su nombre completo así como yo nunca se lo dije – suspiro – pero siempre vestía elegantemente –

-Así que fuiste a Marlériga, por que no aprovechaste de conocer al rey Rukawa –

-Simplemente no se me ocurrió, solo quería conocer el pueblo y luego le conocí a él – con miedo llevo su mano hasta su vientre inexplicablemente demasiado plano –

-Si lo deseas podemos cancelar el compromiso y así irías a buscarle a él –

-Pero habría guerra mamá –

-Nos las arreglaremos, no te preocupes lo que importa aquí es tu felicidad –

-Gracias – le miró – pero también soy el príncipe heredero y mi deber es ayudar y servir a mi pueblo y tú sabes que para eso debo casarme – se quedó pensativo – crees que podamos hacerle creer a l rey Rukawa que mi hijo es hijo suyo, tu sabes después de la noche de bodas – se le quebró la voz –

-Hana, no pienses en eso todavía pero creo que sí ya que falta verdaderamente poco para el matrimonio – le abrazó – yo estoy aquí para ser tu apoyo pero la decisión es solo tuya –

-Gracias mamá, me siento mejor –

-Y, bien creo que es hora de cenar, mi nieto debe estar hambriento y no solo él sino que tú hermano también así que andando – le miró y le sonrío mientras le tendía la mano, mano que hanamichi acepto –

----------------------------------------

Esa misma noche acostado en su cama en la habitación real se encontraba el rey rukawa mejor conocido como simplemente kaede. Estaba mirando las estrellas que se colaban por su ventana, mirando? Na en realidad no, mas bien recordando la dulce y hermosa sonrisa de hanamichi, su primer beso, su primera vez, y todo con él, y él lo arruinó todo. Pedía si era posible que su amado regresase a su lado lo más pronto posible.

De Alicants no habían tenido una sola noticia por lo que pensaban que la boda iba ya viento en popa y las preparaciones estaban casi listas, en solo pensar en la noche de bodas, mmm, se golpeó suavemente kogure le había dicho que seguramente hanamichi se sentiría traicionado y como su trabajo era recuperarle no debería hacer nada esa noche, bueno nada con sus partes nobles, mas bien debería ponerse de rodillas y suplicar mucho perdón, si antes no le echaban fuera de la habitación a puritas patadas por que a pesar de todo sabía que hana era un chico muy fuerte, aunque no mas fuerte que él por supuesto, ah moría por volver a verle.

----------------------------------

Y a esa misma hora sin que ninguno de los dos se lo imaginara ambos estaba viendo las mismas estrellas pero con pensamientos obviamente muy diferentes.

---------------------------------

Hana acomodado también en su camita pensaba en lo triste que sería vivir con alguien a quien no amaba, pero ahora hallaba algo de fortaleza en el pequeño ser que vivía en su interior y en el amor al que nunca podría volver pero con el que pasó una noche realmente hermosa, oigan de algún modo el bebé tenía que llegar ahí no?.

**Flash back**

Ya era de noche, se les había ido el tiempo, por lo que no podrían llegar hasta los caballos ya que era mejor no arriesgarse a perderse en el bosque de noche, así que encendieron una fogata y empezaron a hablar de todo un poco que fue por poco tiempo ya que pronto estaban dejándose sin aire el uno al otro con sus ardientes besos.

Kaede sabía lo que quería, pero no deseaba obligar a hanamichi, solo que él no sabía del poder que tenía la luna llena sobre su amado y como el líbido de hanamichi subió siguieron con los besos. Caricias lentas, casi programadas con paciencia, logrando que las fibras sensitivas de cada uno se estremecieran y todo su ser vibrara al mas leve contacto, fue cuando casi inconcientemente en busca de mas contacto empezaron a desprender sus prendas mientras los gemidos salían de sus bocas al sentirse piel a piel.

Por un momento un rayo de luz en la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo le golpeo, pero en medio del deseo las palabras de su madre se hicieron eco en su mente _"DISFRUTA"_; pues bien, iba a disfrutar de este repentino amor, y aferrarse a él durante esa noche para luego en la mañana desprenderse de él abruptamente. Pronto toda conciencia se fue al caño, pues los besos que kaede impartía a su cuello no ayudaban en nada.

Pronto kaede estaba ubicado entre sus piernas mientras él arqueaba la espalda en un ángulo imposible al tiempo que su amante le estimulaba las tetillas, hasta dejarlos bien firmes. Elevó el rostro para enamorarse del semblante del disfrute de su amado, para bajar y jugar un poco con su ombligo mientras sus manos empezaban a viajar por los muslos de hanamichi, quien ahora aparte de gemir empezaba a participar un poco del acto al acariciar a kaede ya fuese en su pecho, brazos o espalda quien sentía como sus pelitos se erizaban.

Llegó un momento en el que no aguantó mas su toque que le atrajo hacia sí para poder compartir un beso de lo mas fiero, sus labios hinchados mientras sus lenguas balizaban el trabajo que extasiaba a sus bocas y les excitaba mas, aprovechando el beso kaede se dedicó a acariciar las redondeadas y apetecibles nalgas de su amado.

Aún en medio de ese beso del cual solo se separaban para respirar, empezaron a masturbarse suavemente, un gemido lastimoso salió de la boca de hana en el momento en que kaede le abandonó para ser suplido por otro de extrema extaciedad al sentir la boca de su amado rodeando su ya bien despierta hombría, mientras kaede buscaba algo con que lubricar, y lo único que tendría a la mano muy pronto sería la esencia del pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

Y tal como había planeado allí estaba esa sustancia entre sus dedos mientras acariciaba la tan deseada entrada mientras hana seguía con algunos espasmos, de su orgasmos y sentía una de las manos de kaede excitándole nuevamente, pero al sentir un dedo intruso donde nunca nada había entrado gimió de dolor y trató de alejarse, kaede comprendiendo que era su primera vez le tranquilizó muy suavemente mientras le besaba, hasta que hana se relajó nuevamente entre sus brazos y periodos de este tipo volvieron a venir en las invasiones tanto del segundo como de tercer dedo.

Pero fue entonces que uno de ellos tocó un punto que hana nunca hubiera pensado que tendría ese tipo de sensación tan satisfactoria al rozar esa estructura interna de su cuerpo. Empezaba a calentarse nuevamente y a empezar a hacer movimientos de cadera cuando kaede retiró los dedos ganándose un gemido en desaprobación y una mirada confundida, cuando al sentirle picarse mejor para que el miembro de kaede entrase a su aún estrecha entrada, tembló, pero no del dolor que sentiría si no de lo que sentiría cuando el potente miembro rozara esa estructura que apenas era tocada por los dedos, dolería, o sí dolería, pero se había olvidado que por algo era descendiente de la tribu tras la montaña.

Muy doloroso, DOLOROSO, lo bueno fue que su amante se quedó estático al darse cuenta de su rictus de dolor. Cuando al fin pudo relajarse, vaya que sí disfrutó, hasta sentir como kaede esparcía su semilla en su interior y él, él entre ambos. Y recordar solo un profundo sueño, luego el canto de los pájaros, día, conciencia, realidad, llanto, huida.

**Fin del flash back**

Y ahora estaba allí, con un hijo en su interior, un hijo que jamás conocería a su verdadero padre y que llamaría padre a alguien que ni siquiera tendría nada que ver con él y eso era lo único que lamentó esa noche, que su única persona especial no fuese la persona que le iba a esperar en el altar.

------------------------------------

Y así pronto llegó el día de la partida hacia Marlériga, el rey riota no sabía nada del embarazo de su hijo, y claro que le cuestionó su huida pero no paso a mayores para no afectar la salud de si querida esposa en estado delicado. El viaje hacia el amor o la tristeza absoluta pronto comenzaría.

Continuara……………..

Hola a todas. Bien en el cap anterior mencioné el porque no podre actualizar tan seguidamente y no es que lo hiciera tan seguido. La universidad esta bien cañon pero también muy pura vida, casi no me queda tiempo de nada con decir que mi madre me hace todo. Solo no me baña, jajajajajaja. En fin la u es muy buena, o sí.

Espero les aya gusta el cap, el lemon, y como ven el viaje comienza, pronto boda, noche de bodas y secretos descubiertos, enojos, y frustración aunque de esto último no estoy segura, espero no haberme saltado ningún hilo de la historia, cap corto pero al menos ya actualicé.

En fin espero de sus lindas reviws. Besos a todas vosotras. Espero no molestarlas pero no contestaré reviws por que que creen, no tengo tiempo.


	12. Descubriendo La Verdad

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

**¿UN AMOR?**

By

TardyAsuka

Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a **mori-sempai** pues tu comentario fue el que me dio nuevas fuerzas para escribir aunque mi musa todavía anda de paseo.

XII - _**Descubriendo La Verdad**_

Realmente no tengo que decir como se comportó el rey Riota cuando pudo ver a su queridísimo hijo de vuelta al hogar ni lo nervioso que se puso cuando pensando que Ayako no le había dicho nada de su futuro hermanito pero que se vio gratamente sorprendido de su aceptación, lo que le sorprendió fue que su hijo no confiara en él ni en Yohei para decirle en donde se había metido y aunque sospechaba tristemente que se había enamorado no podía hacer nada para detener la boda que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin embargo jamás pasó por su mente que su hijo estaba en la dulce espera.

--

El paraje había cambiado estaban dejando ya la frontera entre Alicants y Marlériga y ya habían entrado oficialmente a territorio del reinado del rey Rukawa. Dentro del carruaje viajaban sus altezas y aprovechando que Riota estaba dormido……

-No madre, no lo haré – refuto por onceava vez Hanamichi –

-Solo digo hijo que si no aguantas mas la angustia de estar en el altar con el rey Rukawa sabiendo que Kaede está mirándote todavía tienes oportunidad de negarte a casarte con él.

-No lo haré – volvió a decir – madre tengo una pregunta, durante las pruebas de mis ropas de matrimonio no vi ni una vez el velo que se supone debo llevar – preguntó dudoso –

-Te lo probaste hijo, yo estaba allí – Hanamichi había estado tan nervioso que le preguntaba una y otra vez alguna cosa sobre la boda –

-No madre yo solo me prové la muestra para ver de que largo lo iban a hacer nada mas –

-pues querido hijo déjame decirte que esa muestra que tú dices es tú velo –

-Qué pero eso no va con la tradición, la tradición dice que ……… -

-Sé lo que dice la tradición pero al llegar a Marlériga hablaré con Lord Kogure y estoy segura no se opondrá, hasta estoy pensando en que no lleves el dichoso velo –

-Eso significaría que conoceré a mi futuro esposo el mismo día de la boda –

-Y si acepta haremos que la consumación sea lo mas pronto posible –

-Ajá y solo falta que se decida por conquistarme primero y no me toque y cuando se decida tendré pansa de saber cuantos meses –

-No seas pesimista Hana, ahora hay que descansar al llegar nos ataparán las carreras –

-Si madre – Ayako se recuesta y no tarda mucho en dormirse – hum – "_Kaede mi simplemente Kaede que pensarás de mi y de mi amor al ver que me case con otro"_ –

Volteó a ver a su madre y al verle dormida se decidió a acompañar a sus padres en un dulce y reparador sueño, mas no exento de preocupación.

--

Al llegar a la capital de Marlériga, el rey Rukawa no se encontraban ya que los esperaba hasta bien entrada la noche, pero ellos llegaron cerca de la media tarde, por lo que solo les atendió Kogure, acomodándoles en sus respectivas habitaciones a cada uno de la comitiva.

No mucho tiempo después Ayako y Kogure se pusieron a hablar ya que a ella le interesaba sobre todo aclarar lo del velo.

-Por eso mi estimado Lord Kogure pienso que ya que es una boda solo por política en base a un tratado no debe ser obligatorio para el Príncipe Hanamichi llevar velo durante la boda –

-Con el debido respeto Alteza la tradición dice – al empezar Ayako a oír la réplica dio un girón despreocupado y sin elegancia a su vestido dejando a la vista por muy poco tiempo una pequeña libélula que se dibujaba sobre su clavícula en señal de que era ella, de ambos reyes de Alicants, la que era descendiente de la tribu tras la montaña, su legítima señora la cual le estaba dando una orden – se hará como usted solicitó señora mía, _"Que viva la Montaña"_ – antigua saludo solo para los descendientes tras la montaña –

-Tú – la sorpresa que inundó su rostro fue exorbitante jamás pensó que sería ella la que se reencontraría con el descendiente de la mano derecha del antiguo cacique quien cayo a la muerte para salvar a su amado e hijo – es bueno saber que te encontré pero aunque la reunión debe de ser feliz, no los es me interesa mi hijo mas que nada –

-Entiendo eso – la miró y acarició su vientre llenando la cara de sorpresa de la reina – le entiendo tanto por Kaede como por el bebé que espero –

-Conoces a Kaede – trató de ocultar un poco su exaltación tal vez podría conseguir la felicidad de su hijo – a un tal simplemente Kaede –

-Sí – la miró serio – y creo que debemos de hablar ya que simplemente Kaede con quien vuestro hijo estuvo saliendo aquí…… –

-Estabas informado que el Príncipe Hanamichi estaba aquí saliendo con alguien y no dijiste nada? –

-Antes debo preguntar como está vuestro embarazo y el del príncipe –

-Es realmente obvio que a alguien que es descendiente no se le puede ocultar, bien bastante bien aunque a él le preocupa como pueda reaccionar el rey cuando lo descubra –

-Reaccionará? Se sorprenderá tal vez, y se preguntará por que digo solo eso – al ver el asentimiento continuó – por que su alteza real el rey Rukawa es en verdad Kaede simplemente Kaede, no me vea así, muchas veces le dije que debía decirle que él era su futuro marido pero nunca me escucho y ahora puedo mas o menos imaginar como llegó vuestro hijo –

-Con mas razón pido que ni use velo en estas circunstancias, mi hijo venía decidido a consumar el matrimonio la misma noche de la boda y ahora en cuanto le vea en el altar no sé como irá a reaccionar –

-Espero que mal, ese sería el castigo justo para mi obcecado pupilo –

-Bien me retiro a mis habitaciones, he de pedirte el favor nos manden la comida, estamos muy cansados –

-Descuide mi señora así se hará, solo una pregunta se verán hasta le día de la boda?

-Por supuesto, nos vemos mañana, llega a mis aposentos, es bueno saber que tan bien tú esperas – dijo mientras se marchaba a sus habitaciones –

Pasando solamente por la que le habían asignado a Hanamichi para ver como se encontraba sonde le vio dormir, para luego retirar a la suya, mientras Kogure pensaba en la sorpresa que le esperaría a su insensato pupilo.

--

Cabalgando por las aldeas de alrededor se encontraba Kaede, viendo por que todo estuviese bien, y preparado para presentarles a su pueblo a su bien amado que estaría llegando esta noche y aunque no pudiese verle pues llevaría su velo el tendría el tan anhelado saludo. Cuando a la distancia vio que venía un jinete a su encuentro.

-Documento para su alteza de Lord Kogure – anunció el mensajero mientras Kaede lo tomaba y empezaba a leer –

-_"yo que tu cabalgaba a palacio pues tu príncipe ya ha arribado" Kogure_

-Adolfo encárgate de lo que falta debo ir a palacio ahora – tomo el caballo y empezó a cabalgar –

--

A pesar de la conmoción que tenía Kaede al llegar por ver a su amor Kogure logró tranquilizarle para que no fuese a botar la puerta del príncipe quien al verle y reconocerle se asustaría y luego al saber quien era obtendría su enojo y entonces Kaede las vería negras.

Sin embargo la felicidad de Kaede no acabó sino hasta el desayuno………cuando ambas miradas azul y chocolate chocaron ambos de sorpresa, Hana por ver allí a su amor y Kaede por verle sin velo y fue cuando lo arruinó todo.

--

Temprano esa mañana los pajaritos cantaban, las aves volaban, los perros ladraban y hanamichi se sentía mejor con respecto al animo que tenía en cuanto llegó a Marlériga, su madre tenía razón, la felicidad es un estado no un sentimiento por lo tanto él iba a ser feliz con su hijo.

Se levanto de la cama y empezó a arreglarse para el desayuno no poniéndose velo como le había dicho su madre. Su habitación era espaciosa con un baño privado, grandes cortinas cubrían los ventanales, suave seda por lodo lado bordada con hilos de oro y plata.

Poco después de terminar de arreglarse llegaron sus padres a buscarlo y partieron rumbo al comedor conde pronto se le quitarían las intensas ganas de comer y donde después tendría que dar explicaciones a su padre.

--

Al llegar al comedor no pudo evitar ver que allí se encontraban esos ojos que le habían quitado la razón transformándolo en amor y la aflicción que tenía aumento al verle allí, sin saber por que entonces buscó al rey con quien se casaría cuando escucho de labios de su amor.

-Donde está el velo, es la tradición los novios no pueden verse sin él – cada palabra daba a entender a Hana que él ya sabía que se casaría con el rey cuando la misma reina para poner punto final terminó de abrirle los ojos a su hijo –

-Disculpe rey Rukawa – habló mientras a Hana se le desorbitaban los ojos – como este es un matrimonio político decidimos que el Príncipe Hanamichi no debía verse obligado a usar tal –

-Pero es que – empezó Kaede –

-Todo este tiempo eras tú? – se le quebró la voz – JUGASTECON MIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO? APUESTO A QUE SABÍAS CUAL ES MI DESCENDENCIA Y TE APROVECHASTE ESA NOCHE PARA DEJARME EMBARAZADO Y DART E UN HEREDERO?

-Que es lo que estás diciendo – se le acerca corriendo tratando de tomar a su amado entre sus brazos mas este le rehúye le ve odio y dice –

-Yo ya no te amo, te odio con todo mi ser, me engañaste y eso no se perdona –

-No Hana no escúchame yo quería que me amaras por ser Kaede no por ser el rey –

-Me caso contigo solo por deber, pero mas te vale que no te me acerques mas en tu vida, confórmate con saber que ya espero a tu heredero – se voltea – madre vamos a mi habitación se me fue el apetito –

-Sí – voltea a ver al rey Riota – ni una palabra de regaño querido – el rey asintió y se marchó del lugar hacia el jardín – Kogure serías tan amable de mandar alimentos a la habitación de mi hijo, trataré de que coma algo no le ocurra nada al heredero de los reinos de Marlériga y Alicants – voltea hacia le rey Rukawa – para llegar al corazón de alguien no se debe usar el engaño justificado o no lo siento por ti pero no dejare a mi hijo hasta estar segura del amor JA – se rió – que le dices tener – y se marchó –

-Kogure –

-Cuantas veces te lo suplique –

-Muchas –

-Ahora estas son las consecuencias – le miró llevando una mano a su hombro para apretarlo suavemente y darle ánimo – ellos pidieron no usar el velo y se los permití ahora ellos ponen las reglas Kaede y tú deberás bajar la cabeza pues quitaste no solo la honra a su hijo si no que él se siente humillado deberás volver a conquistarlo –

-Es cierto lo que dijo –

-Sí, espera a tu hijo – miera – es el descendiente del cacique de la tribu tras la montaña y mi lealtad mas que contigo que te quiero como a un hijo debe estar con ellos es la ley de mi tribu lo siento Kaede de ahora en adelante nos tocará agachar la cabeza y nos digo nos por que a menos que sea una orden directa de mi Señora no te abandonaré -

-Gracias – dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza a Kogure y se retiraba – los siguientes días serán duros –

Continuará………………

Bien como dije arriba mi musa se fue pero no fue eso lo que me quitó las ganas de escribir.

El año pasado dije que la U me consumía el tiempo sin embargo pude escrbir un cap y luego no tube tiempo y estaba en un quiro y no quiero escribir

Cuando el 19 de octubre mi papá falleció dejando a su esposa y tres hijas que todavía no acaban a universidad muy dolidas, pero a la ves tranquilas, él era un hombre saludable, nunca tubo nada malo y aunque era gordito no sufría de colesterol ni triglicérido no infartos nada no tenía nada alterado. Tenemos la firme esperanza que fue el Señor nuestro Dios quien consideró que ya era hora de dejar la tierra y sus preocupaciones y pienso que ahora él esta mucho mejor. Sufrí mucho, junto a mi madre yo sentí mas su perdida era con él con quien me llevaba bien con quien jugaba y hacía bromas no comía, deje de comer con decirles que un día me sentaron y me obligaron a comer como a niña de 1, 2 y 3 años y de verdad no comía solo tragaba.

Bien solo quería decirles que por eso no había actualizado y para decirles que todavía no estoy bien y que va a ser un dolor que siempre voy a cargar con migo tal vez por eso mis actualizaciones sean esporádicas por que como voy a escribir de felicidad de amor si la mia esta quebrada y no puedo soñar. pero encontraré como es mi meta.

Gracias por leer espero comentarios del fic como ven se complicó todo y parece que el cap está de un humor negro pero así lo quería.

Besos a todas (os).

TardyAsuka


End file.
